2nd Series 05/1 - Beyond Comprehension
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Faceless finds herself hunted by a mysterious and unstoppable woman. A woman who has also caught the attention of Ace, Cosmo and Vega.


  
**Beyond Comprehension**   
by: Laura Boeff

  
  


The Normandy Historic Display. A wealth of ancient artifacts, tribal histories and rare items of antiquity. All of them holding utterly no appeal too the woman who strode with the utmost confidence down the silent hall. Tomorrow would be its grand opening. A gala premier of the find of the century. An archaic tribal king's tomb, found in the ancient ice. It was an event that had been herald for weeks in coming.   
It would, however, be minus one article.   
And that article lay safely tucked in the hidden pocket of her costume.   
Faceless made her way leisurely toward the disrupted heating vent where she had equally made her entry. This had been sooo easy. Security? These fools had no concept of security! Like an overlaid laser matrix alarm system would stop her.   
Hah!   
Oh, to see the looks on their faces when the guards made their rounds and found the gem gone. The red shielded eyes narrowed in amusement. Oh, to see their faces.   
Briefly, she allowed herself the luxury of running a gray encased hand over the slight bump on her shoulder. While not the largest of gems she had collected: its value was priceless. And it was hers. That was all that really mattered.   
"What the...?!" Faceless gasped so much as cursed as the alarm system screamed to sudden life, filling the marble halls with an earsplitting keen. She was stunned into stillness. Who...? What? She'd been flawless in her execution, no mistakes had been made.   
The chatter of hard heeled shoes rose above the alarm siren and Faceless turned as a breathless and surprised security guard barreled around the corner and skidded to a halt, gaping at her.   
"Fool," she spat, already moving as he fumbled for his gun. Even before the words to halt had left his lips, Faceless' sheathed claws sprang free ringing solidly against the side of the man's head, sending him flying into the wall, gun clattering to the floor.   
She retrieved the weapon, shoving the safety off without hesitation. Half aware, the guard looked up as the matte black barrel aligned with his face.   
"Bad timing, fool," Faceless purred softly, as someone did her the kindness of shutting down the alarms, ending their mad screeching. Then and only then did the sound of a second set of mute footfalls reach her ears.   
Keeping one eye on the guard, Faceless pivoted slightly, looking down the hall where a figure was walking toward them in an unhurried pace. It was a woman. Wholly unremarkable in her plainness, dressed in old blue-jeans and a worn t-shirt; a weathered black leather jacket swinging from her shoulders. Graced with auburn hair and pale complexion there was nothing outstanding about her other then her eyes. Brown eyes. Flat and devoid of emotion. Unblinking and unwavering as she approached.   
Faceless lived by her instincts, survived by them, and all of them were alive and screaming as she raised the gun to the woman. She never stopped, still moving in her unrushed pace.   
"Give it to us."   
Faceless blinked, and was glad for her face mask, for surely it hid her surprise. The voice had a woman's inflection, but it was wrong. Flat and dead like the eyes and wavering in a way that was not natural.   
The woman was still moving toward her, jacket swinging in time with every step as she made her request again.   
"Give it to us," she stated, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "And we will let you live."   
She meant the gem. This woman had the gall to trip the alarms and ruin an otherwise perfect heist and on top of it demand the gem she'd rightfully stolen! An indignant fire burned through Faceless, bringing a sneer to her face.   
"You wish," she hissed, letting her finger spasm back against the trigger. Once, twice, three times, the retorts echoing through the vaulted hall.   
It was with grim satisfaction she saw the woman stagger back, turning with every blow and finally falling to the floor, landing on one knee. Faceless savored the moment as she waited for her arrogant rival to slump forward dead.   
"You should have given it to us."   
Faceless suddenly understood the phrase, 'walking across your grave' as the woman's head lifted, the auburn hair falling away from the dead brown eyes that flashed with something that could be anger, could be pity.   
Faceless let out screech of rage, bringing the gun to bare, but the woman moved faster then she had ever conceived and the gun was batted aside with stunning ease as she found herself airborne. It all ended with a crash as Faceless found herself against the wall, head ringing from the blow, below the heating duct where she'd made her initial entry. The woman still stood there, studying the gun momentarily, the scorch marks clearly visible on her jacket from the plasma rounds.   
The duct-- the woman-- the duct-- the woman. It was an easy choice as Faceless' aggressor started moving toward her again. The lady thief used all her agility to vault herself into the duct, scrambling madly up the smooth sides, using every ounce of skill to traverse the slick metal tube in record time.   
She fairly launched from the roof vent and landed running, heading toward her null-grav cycle parked at the parapets edge. While swinging one leg over the black bike, Faceless deigned to look at the open vent and gasped. The woman was there, just appearing. How could that be?! She would have had to had have been right behind her, but there had been no noise, no sign that she had had company during her assent. Impossible. Impossible!   
Well, the impossible was coming straight at her, the expression tinged with annoyance as the bike fired to life. Faceless felt a blow land as the machine launched off the roof, dropping into the night till the engine came fully on-line, the booster screaming in protest to the sudden cold fire-up.   
Let it protest.   
Faceless looked back to catch the dwindling shadow of the woman on the museum building's roof watching her escape, and for the first time in what seemed like forever her heartbeat started to slow. Then she noticed it. Across the back of her bike the metal had been sheared away in four massive rivulets that exposed the engine's workings below.   
Her own titanium claws were good, but not that good. Faceless didn't bother with a second glance or a flippant insult. She just wanted to get the heck out of here.

On the rooftop the woman stood.. watching, the night winds nudging at the worn leather jacket.   
"We should have not given warning," a voice rasped softly, a small rippling disturbing the t-shirt along her right shoulder, lifting the jacket as it undulated. Her eyes tightened, ever so slightly.   
"Everyone deserves one chance," she replied simply. The ripple shifted, bubbled, then smoothed.   
"Her soul was dark," it stated with a touch of confusion   
"No matter. Everyone deserves one chance," she answered, eyes narrowing further. "A chance she wasted."   
The woman looked away as the sound of police sirens drew her attention to the buildings front where the flashing lights were gathered. Fingering the scorched holes in her jacket, she looked back out into the night. With not even the slightest hesitation she went forward, stepping off the two story roof without a thought.

***

Derek Vega looked at the ream of report papers scattered all over his desk with a frown. God, he couldn't believe Friedrichs didn't give this case priority. Hell, Friedrichs honestly didn't care if this case ever got solved.   
Vega cared. Murder was still murder even if it was the lowlife of society biting the bullet. That was what so odd about this whole mess. The only connection any of the victims shared was their criminal backgrounds. Every victim had an extensive history of illegal activities, but even then, that was the only thing they shared. No two histories crossed and no one shared any congruent prison time, which meant there was never a chance of them meeting.   
And still, someone was killing them. Not nicely either. Every body had been found in the same manner. Masticated. Sucked dry of all bodily fluids, but the coroners report declared that the actual cause of death was vacuum exposure. Basically, death had been caused by sudden and complete asphyxiation along with the bursting of all major arteries and vessels- including the heart.   
Now how the heck did you manage to commit murder with a vacuum?   
He tapped his fingers across the homicide scene photos. All dead, all drained and all dying from vacuum exposure in six different locations in the city. Now this was a mystery. No witnesses, at least no one willing to talk, and little else to go on.   
"Hey, Vega."   
Vega looked up startled as detective Wilson Rogers looked in, a smile on his face, as he leaned in the door.   
"Burning the midnight oil?" Wilson asked cheerfully.   
"Yep. What are you doing here?" Vega returned, curious as to why Wilson was so damn happy. The man was only happy when something was going wrong.   
"Got called in. Someone just robbed the Metropolitan museum. Seems there's a gem missing." It didn't seem possible, but Wilson's grin grew bigger. The man enjoyed his work way too much.   
"All yours?" Vega asked, Wilson nodded happily.   
"All mine," he confirmed, with all the enthusiasm of a playful puppy, pulling out a data printout. "Got a witness even. Jeffrey Jenkins, a security guard. Says two women were involved. One dressed in a body suit of dark gray with red eyes and the other was an auburn haired Caucasian in jeans and a leather jacket.   
Vega's brain had stopped at red eyes. He was up and taking the data sheet from Wilson's hand before even being aware of moving.   
"What? Something familiar?" Wilson asked in confusion. Vega didn't answer as he read the note in detail. The other woman didn't fit in, but there was no missing the description of Faceless.   
"Where's your witness?" he asked softly.   
Wilson shrugged. "Still in the hospital. Skull fracture, but I plan to visit him first. He was pretty out of it when they got the initial description," Wilson said. "Now you ain't thinking of hoarding in on my case are you?" he teased.   
Vega managed a smile.   
"No, Wilson, never would think of it," he assured pleasantly. Wilson absolutely beamed.   
"Not that I mind of course, old man," Wilson returned. "But you know how I enjoy my work."   
Vega managed not to flinch at the old crack.   
"I know, Willy. Don't you worry, this one's all yours."   
Wilson nodded and hitched his coat over his shoulder.   
"Then I better get going. Have to run by records first and see if I can pull any matches. Then it's off to interview that security guard," he said cheerfully.   
"See ya later."   
"See ya."   
Vega watched Wilson disappear around the corner then spun around.   
"Miss LaSage!"

***

The soft, muffled roar of the Magic Racer's engine and the occasional passing car were the only noise in the vehicle cockpit. An unusual occurrence when both men were in the car.   
Ace heaved a silent sigh and looked into the rear view mirror. Cosmo was just as he had been before. Arms tight across his chest, slouched in the seat, glaring broodingly at no point in particular. A classic pout if ever Ace had seen one.   
He heaved another silent sigh. His young partner had matured a great deal over the past year. Partially due to his dedication to his magic, but mostly due the tragic events that had visited upon both their lives in the last twelve months. Ace would very much have preferred time and experience to bring on that maturity, not the less pleasant realities they had survived. But, maturing as he was, Cosmo still wasn't above the occasional temper tantrum.   
"Sulking won't help anything," he said pleasantly into the silence. Briefly, Cosmo flicked his gaze up to the mirror, then away again. Glaring at the back of Ace's seat in silence.   
"Cosmo, I am sorry you're going to miss the concert, but you did agree to help me with the charity benefit," Ace pointed out diplomatically.   
Cosmo snorted. "That was before D.J. Mickis announced his concert, bud," he snapped sullenly. "Man, if I had had any idea... Anyway, it's not like you need me there."   
"Now, Cosmo, you know that's not true," Ace argued tolerantly.   
"Like hell," Cosmo snapped. Ace raised an eyebrow in the mirror at his friends tone but the young man kept glaring back defiantly. "You're not doing anything dangerous. Heck, even Mark could handle your back up."   
Mark was the least experienced of their road crew. Ace knew Cosmo would never actually let the man back him up.   
"That is beside the point, Cosmo," Ace returned sharply, letting a little of his annoyance shine in his voice. "You accepted the responsibility. It's as simple as that."   
End of argument.   
Ace chuckled. Yea, right. He did regret having to deny Cosmo his desire to go to the concert, but the young man had promised his assistance and Ace was leery to trust anyone else as his back up. No matter how simple the routine.   
"Not fair," Cosmo muttered as a parting shot, slouching deeper into the wide backseat. Ace sighed. Perhaps not fair, but very little in life was. Cosmo would get over it. The young man rarely stayed mad long, it was only a matter of Ace surviving the ordeal.   
The Racer settled down, the engine cutting out as Ace departed, turning curiously on his partner.   
"You going to stay there and sulk all day?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Cosmo glared up at him. Answer enough.   
Ace sighed and shrugged, not letting it get to him. Yep. Cosmo was on a major tantrum. Oh well.   
"Well, your majesty, I won't be more then a few minutes," he poked sarcastically, turning before he could see the really dark glare being thrown his direction. It would only be a few minutes for Ace to drop the tickets off. He participated in an achievement program with the local police department. Officers who'd had gone above and beyond the call of duty were awarded by the local populace for their actions. Ace did his part be contributing tickets.   
"Hey, Ace, wait up!"   
Ace spun about surprised as Derek Vega endeavored to catch up with him, the older man taking the steps two at a time, long legs eating up the distance. Ace frowned as his friend approached. Vega look like hell. Dark rings under his eyes and a slight droop to his shoulders, but his eyes were bright... glittering.   
"Hey, Derek. I was just on my way to see you," Ace greeted him warmly. "You look like you've been burning the midnight oil."   
Vega nodded, shoving a hand through his less then tidied white hair.   
"Ain't that the truth. I was following up a very interesting lead. Had to track down a patient at the hospital after Rogers got a hold of him," he sighed.   
"Rogers?" Ace rolled the name around. It was a blank.   
"Another detective. He was issued a very interesting robbery case involving none other then Faceless."   
Ace flinched at the name. That woman?! So much for her staying out of town for a while. Oh well... Good things never lasted forever.   
"Robbery, why am I not surprised," he muttered. Vega chuckled mirthlessly.   
"Hey, she's nothing if not consistent." Vega then frowned, looking over to the Racer with its still open cockpit and gloomy passenger.   
"What's wrong with Cosmo? Looks like the wrong end of a bad day," he wondered. Ace laughed.   
"I'm afraid I interrupted his social life. I'm not currently high on his good side," Ace explained with a tolerant smile.   
Vega laughed and shook his head. "On a rampage, eh? Nice to see some things never change," he sighed.   
Ace nodded. Yes, some things never changed. Despite his developing maturity and magic Cosmo was still a teen with a teen's priorities. And a teen's stubborn temper.   
"So..." Ace sighed, coming back to less pleasant matters. "What did Faceless take this time?"   
Vega grinned at his aggrieved tone. "A gem. From the Normandy Historic display currently on tour in Electro City," Vega informed him.   
"Did you manage to get the case?"   
Vega laughed, out load and hard.   
"Yea.. right."   
Vega turned, displaying his backside.   
"See that boot mark, Ace? That's from the last time I mentioned Faceless to Friedrichs," he declared.   
Ace chortled and shook his head. "So you're unofficially on the case, eh?"   
"Damn straight," Vega sighed, crossing his arms and frowning. "But something's up with this, Ace. Something's different,"   
Ace frowned not liking the statement or the tone it was declared in.   
"What?"   
"There was someone else there, Ace. Someone else involved in the robbery," Vega sighed. Ace's frown became a deep glare. Someone else?   
"A partner," he wondered allowed. "I know Faceless has used henchmen in the past on the larger jobs, but I can't believe she had a partner for a single jewel heist."   
The white haired head nodded in agreement. Vega pursed his lips.   
"Rogers thinks the second woman was a partner, but I don't,"   
Ace raised an eyebrow and he continued.   
"I talked to the security guard that Faceless kindly gifted with a concussion. He saw both of them and he swears they weren't working together. They were fighting."   
"Fighting?"   
"Well... maybe not so much fighting," Vega sighed. Ace looked at him, slightly confused. With a vague hand gesture, Vega continued.   
"The guard states that he clearly remembers Faceless opening up with his gun on the second woman," he explained. "But, the woman got up after taking three point blank shots and batted Faceless around like a rag doll."   
Vega stared out at the people coming and going on the police steps, not really seeing them, his mind elsewhere. "I think the guard took a bit harder hit then he thought."   
"Body armor?" Ace ventured. Vega shook his head.   
"Nothing exists that could take that kind of beating. Either way..." Vega shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "..I was just about to mosey over to the Museum if you want to join me. Some interesting things to be seen there."   
Ace chuckled.   
"I bet. Including security videos and crime scenes."   
"Amongst others things," Vega conceded.   
Ace looked to the Racer, then his watch. "Sure, why not. I've got a couple hours free till tonight's show," he decided.   
"Fine. I'll follow you and Mr. Cheerful," Vega chuckled.   
Ace rolled his eyes.   
Mr. Cheerful. Yea right.   
Cosmo looked up at him curiously as he returned, the black glare having relented to a suspicious frown. Ace had little doubt the teen had caught on to the empathic shift in his emotions. One of Cosmo's gifts, amongst his somewhat erratic magic, was the mysterious ability to sense Ace; both his strong emotions and strong magic. Not always with the best of results.   
"What's up, Ace?" he asked without preamble. Ace drew the seat-belts across his torso with a grim smile.   
"Faceless apparently. Vega's invited us to a crime scene."   
"Oh joy," Cosmo muttered. "I see we have time for that."   
"Cosmo.." Ace sighed, allowing a touch of his annoyance in his voice again as well as his thoughts. Ace's patience had limits. Even with Cosmo. Cosmo flinched slightly, but at least didn't glare, but he did let out a sigh.   
"Sorry, Ace," he mumbled softly. Ace smiled slightly. At last! The end of the temper tantrum was in sight when Cosmo apologized.   
"Don't worry, partner. We'll make it to tonight's show."   
"Oh joy."

***

She walked into the morning sun, lifting her head to its light with an almost wistful air. She stood there, amongst the moving people, utterly ignorant to the odd looks she received and occasional mutters cast her way as pedestrians stepped around her. The right shoulder of her jacket moved, throbbed.   
"We are hungry, Kris," a voice announced in an oozing whine.   
"Yes.. hungry," another whine joined in.   
The people passing by cast her strange looks, but still they went unnoticed as Kris turned down the street.   
"Go away," she muttered darkly, hands shoving deep into her jacket pockets. "Not like I don't know that."   
"Yes, but what do you do?" the first voice demanded in a hiss.   
"I do what I have always done, Revin. I feed us," she snarled, glaring at no point in particular.   
"Now shut the fuck up."

***

"Hey, Ace?"   
Ace turned to his partner as Cosmo hopped out of the Racer. Vega's car was behind them, just settling.   
Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck, a touch nervously, and didn't quite look at him.   
"Is it okay, if I don't tag along?" he asked.   
Ace let out a sigh. "Cosmo, if you're still mad about tonight, I'm not going..."   
"No.. no it's not that, Ace," Cosmo interrupted hastily with a small shrug. "Sorry bout that. You know.. well.. You know," he went on, a touch of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Ace sighed and relaxed. Yea, he knew Cosmo, very well.   
"It's just that, I'm sort of going to owe Ulene a make up present for tonight and there's a little store she likes to shop at down the way. I thought I could bop over and get her something while you and Vega check out the boring stuff," Cosmo explained.   
Ace smiled. Boring stuff, the museum his partner meant.   
"Okay, but I want you to keep a shield up," Ace sighed, bracing for the glare and argument that would follow. Cosmo, while being more than adept at shielding against Ace's strong emotions and magic, even to the point of completely blocking him out, seem to really hate the idea. Cosmo had tried to explain why, but still... Ace hated the unconscious danger he put Cosmo in.   
"Ace.." Cosmo was just starting when he raised a hand and an eyebrow.   
"Cosmo, we're dealing with Faceless here. Nothing good can come of that. I don't want to wipe you out in the middle of the street just because I can't warn you," he explained quickly and succulently.   
The teen let out a sigh.   
"Ace, she's not even here. What can happen?"   
"Shield, Cosmo," Ace ordered, completely no-nonsense. There was a brief moment's rebellion in the gray eyes glaring his way, but then a small shrug.   
"All right, all right," Cosmo grumbled. "Sheeesh, you worry too much, bud."   
Ace smiled, feeling the slight shift in the magic currents that confirmed that Cosmo was indeed shielding.   
"I have reason to," he poked, eyes glittering with amusement. Cosmo's brow quirked into a comical frown.   
"Hah Hah, dude. Don't die of excitement in there," he shot back, pulling his rollerblades out of his pockets.   
"I'm certainly going to try and not to," Ace returned without pause as his partner laughed and got going on his way.   
"Making good his get away?" Vega chuckled, coming alongside, hands comfortably shoved in his jacket pockets. Ace laughed lightly.   
"Sort of," he sighed. "A make up gift for Ulene."   
Vega nodded. "No prob. He'd just get bored anyway." Vega started up the stairs into the museum, Ace at his side.   
"I must say, I'm surprised you didn't find someway to get Friedrichs to give you this case, Derek," Ace said conversationally as they entered the sculpted marble entrance.   
Vega gave a slight shrug.   
"Truth is, I'd rather keep this unofficial. Already got one doozy of a case to handle at the moment," he sighed. Ace cocked a curious eyebrow at him and he continued. "A series of bizarre murders. Corpses started popping up about a week and half ago. Not pretty, death by vacuum of all things."   
Ace blinked.   
"Vacuum?" he murmured. "You think something like that would make the news."   
Another shrug from his older friend.   
"Not really. That's because of who's dying. Every single victim had a criminal record at least two pages long. Just strange, Ace. Real strange and no leads."   
"You could have come to me, Derek. I'd be happy to help," Ace offered. Vega smiled and waved it off.   
"It's okay, Ace. You're busy enough now as it is and it's not like I haven't solved a case of two without your help," he chuckled.   
Ace sighed and smiled.   
"You know I'm never too busy to help, Derek. And it sounds like a very odd case."   
Vega nodded. "Oh yea. Very odd. But I'm kind of short on leads at the moment so at least I can poke my nose into Faceless' business for a while."   
"Yes. And you stick your nose in so well," Ace teased, being gifted with an annoyed frown from the detective.   
"Ace.. you're hopeless," Vega announced at last. Ace grinned and chuckled.   
"Strange, Cosmo has said the same thing about me as well."

***

Cosmo exited the small curio shop, the gift wrapped box tucked safely under his arm. Well... at least he wouldn't be empty handed when he told Ulene he was going to have to break their date. He knew she wouldn't be real mad, but he felt bad anyway. This would at least make up for it. Cosmo smiled. Ulene did like unicorns. Almost obsessively, that's why she liked this little shop. The place specialized in the mythical animal.   
Cosmo glanced about. Pity it was in the less savory part of town. Funny how that was. That the city's pride and joy museum could be next door to a suburb on its way to becoming a ghetto. Weird. At least the place wasn't so bad that you couldn't travel around it during the day. The night however...   
Cosmo glanced at his watch, debating whether to return to the museum and join Ace, or to go to the Express. The Express, he decided. That way he could hit Ulene's place on the way home.   
Slipping his rollerblades back on his feet, Cosmo kicked off and skated across the street, pausing at the next intersection, waiting for the light to change. Juggling the small box from hand to hand Cosmo admire the shimmering blue paper wrap. Yea, Ulene would like...   
Cosmo froze, his previous thought forgotten.   
Something... Something....   
The red headed teen turned curiously. Cosmo felt something. Something new. Magic. A magic user. He knew he had the ability to sense other magic users. It had been one of his first skills, though with Ace the ability seemed to go above and beyond the call of duty, letting him sense the man's stronger emotions and magic use as well as his magical presence. Not that this magic sensing skill came into play much. He was around his partner so much that Cosmo never even thought about his magical feel, it had simply become so familiar as to be unnoticed. Only when Kate visited was he reminded of his ability to actually sense other magic users. And thankfully -oh boy thankfully- not to the degree he sensed Ace.   
But he was sensing one now. But this time it... felt.. different. Strange.   
Cosmo looked around at the people walking and milling in the streets. There was no way to exactly describe how he felt these things. Sort of tingle on the back of the neck -like someone was watching you- was the closest way to describe his magical awareness. And even then, it seem to work only at close range.   
Close range. Okay, someone nearby. Cosmo narrowed his search, trying to decipher the strange crawling sensation traveling up his spine. Different, very different from the way Ace and Kate felt. Almost.. corrupted.   
"Oh man," Cosmo whispered as his eyes locked onto a single woman.   
Her.   
He wasn't sure how he knew, but it was her radiating the magic. And he wasn't thrilled. Something just felt wrong about it all and he watched the auburn haired woman talking to a thin, hot-dog vendor. It seemed to be a animated discussion. At least the hot-dog vendor was animated, hands waving in an aggravated manner. The woman watched, oddly calm and still. Cosmo shivered. No body language, that was it, she had no body language. Like a living statue as she talked to the man.   
Her, it was definitely her. Now that his eyes were focused on her, he knew. Oh man. Should he call Ace? Not that this was a new ability or anything, but still.... It wasn't that often an unknown magic user popped up in their city.   
Then she looked up. Straight at him. Cosmo felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Her gaze was piercing, even across street it seemed like she was picking him apart. He wanted to look away, but couldn't, staring back at her. A strange haunted look came to her face. Slight worry and something else. Then she looked away, turning from him and the hot-dog vendor.   
Drawing in a shaky breath Cosmo stumbled back. Oh man. This was just too weird. He hit the com switch on his wrist band without conscious thought.

***

"Not much to look at," Ace sighed as they wandered down the hall that the security guard had stated was where the women had fought. The security videos had shown nothing of Faceless. Not unexpected that. But the other woman moved with arrogant disinterest of the cameras she passed. Like a tourist on holiday as she strolled the halls. They had a number of very clear pictures of the non-descript woman. And for some strange reason, every picture set Ace's nerves on edge. Something about the woman was.. wrong. Vega had concurred. Just.. wrong.   
"Yea, he said Faceless unloaded the three shots into her.. about here." Vega stopped at a rough point in the hall. "Faceless was there..." he paused, gesturing, "...and she opened fired. Not missing."   
Ace nodded, looking back. "No collateral damage at least. He swears he hit her?"   
Vega nodded. "Yup. His gun was missing three rounds and there are no corresponding holes in the walls. But how Ace? How could anyone survive that at point blank range?"   
Ace didn't answer, frowning. How indeed?   
"What's that?" he spoke up suddenly, moving past Vega, the older man turning to look with him.   
"That? That's the ventilation duct that they used to escape," Vega explained, puzzled, since it was apparent the vents purpose in the building.   
Ace chuckled at his stating the obvious.   
"Not that, Vega. This." Ace pointed to a small indent inside the vent. Light caught the distorted edge, reflecting it oddly.   
Vega came alongside and peered with him.   
"Looks like a puncture," he mussed thoughtfully. Ace nodded in agreement the magic staff suddenly appearing in his hand. He lifted it, light blossoming from its circular head piece and shinning up the dull metal shaft.   
"Holy... there's dozens of them," Vega whistled as the light jumped over ever little puncture, setting up a distinct pattern.   
"Yes, going straight up the shaft. That's not Faceless' doing, Vega. Her claws are purely offensive," Ace muttered, knowing first hand they were. He had the scars to prove it.   
"The other woman," Vega decided. "Must have some damn interesting equipment."   
"No," Ace murmured, drawing the cops curious gaze. "She had no equipment, Vega. None of the security cameras show her having any kind of thieving tools. Especially anything thing like climbing gloves."   
Vega was ready to argue when Ace's wrist com beeped.   
"Hey, Ace?" Cosmo's voice came over the line a second later, slightly distorted as well as sounding distressed. Ace frowned, activating the com.   
"What's up, Cosmo?" he returned worriedly.   
"Man, I need to talk to you," Cosmo got out in breathless rush. "Something seriously weird just happened, bud."   
"Oh lord, please don't tell me he's casting randomly again," Vega moaned behind him, but Ace ignored the complaint, frowning. Cosmo truly sounded disturbed.   
"What's up, Cosmo? Are you okay?" he pressed.   
"Yea, yea, I'm fine, Ace. But I need to talk to you," Cosmo returned, obviously wanting to discuss what had happened in person. Ace didn't mind. If something had happened with his apprentices magic, he would want to be there.   
"Where you at?'   
"185th and Shore. Want me to meet you at the Express?"   
"No. I'll come get you. Hang tight," Ace decided.   
"Hanging, Ace," was a halfhearted, flippant return before the line went dead.   
"It's okay, Ace," Vega stated before he could start to apologize.   
"Go make sure Cosmo's okay. I'm not sure which is a greater threat to this city. Faceless or your apprentice," he chuckled. Ace glowered, not exactly amused.   
"Vega, he's gotten much better and you know it," he scolded. Vega smiled and nodded, clamping Ace on the shoulder in a placating manner.   
"I know, Ace, I know. But it still gives this old cop the willies," Vega laughed. "You know I trust the kid. Now go on. I'll call you if I find anything else,"   
Ace smiled and nodded chuckling. "Derek Vega having the willies. Didn't think it was possible," he poked playfully.   
Vega snorted and pushed him to the door. "I never said such a thing. Now get," he ordered brusquely, eyes dancing with amusement.   
Ace went with a laugh and a smile.

***

"He could sense us," a singular hiss declared as she moved amongst the alley's shadows.   
"Sort of stating the obvious, Burguise," Kris muttered, climbing over a battered chainlink fence.   
"You know what that means," Burguise pressed unhappily. Kris shrugged as she landed easily on the fences other side.   
"Not our business," she declared. "We have other matters to worry about."   
There was a noncommittal rumble, but nothing else as she turned down another side street.

***

Cosmo couldn't stop pacing. Didn't really try as what happened rolled through his head. He couldn't pull himself away from replaying the incident in his mind, even as the Magic Racer settled at the curbside. Man, it was just too freaky. The aura that woman projected. Weird. The canopy opened and he tried to hold still, but it didn't work as he stood there fidgeting.   
Ace leapt out gracefully, landing directly in front of him, worried gray eyes glancing quickly over him to make sure he was unharmed. Cosmo grinned.   
"I'm fine, dude. I didn't pull off any random magic," he assured cheerfully.   
"You didn't sound all right, Cosmo," Ace returned, still worried looking. "What happened?"   
"Oh man," Cosmo started, feeling a strange excited rush run through him. "It was so weird, Ace. I was waiting here for the light, then I felt it, Ace. Dude, I sensed another magic user!"

Ace rocked back at that. Another magic user? Here? Ace knew most of the true magic users in the world and, as far as he was aware, no one was currently visiting Electro City.   
"Are you sure?" he said without thinking.   
Wrong question as Cosmo glared at him.   
"Yes, I'm sure, dude.. Sheshh. You know I haven't been wrong about that yet," he grumbled, offended.   
Ace smiled at the slightly defensive tone. Cosmo may have once despised his magic, but now wielded the power not only with some skill, but a touch of pride as well.   
"Yes, but it's not like you've had a lot of magic users to test that ability on, Cosmo," Ace pointed out.   
Cosmo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, but I know what I felt, Ace. And man it was severely weird."   
Ace cocked an eyebrow. "Weird?"   
Cosmo licked his lips, frowning.   
"Yea, weird," he started, hands almost constantly moving, a small gift box in one and shimmering oddly as it caught the light.   
"It wasn't like when I sense you or Kate, it was almost... wrong," Cosmo tried, frowning at his own description. "No, not that.. Corrupted. That's what it felt like!" he decided, pleased with the word and looking excitedly at his older partner. "Man, I mean when I sense you or Kate in the area, it's just sort of a light tingle, but this woman.. it was creepy,"   
"Woman? So you could pinpoint her?" Ace asked his curiosity kicking in with this new discovery.   
Cosmo nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, took me a minute. It was sort of spooky, like trying to find the source of an echo, but I found her. Nothing special really. Kind of muddy brown hair, but oh man.. man I think she sensed me back!" Cosmo exclaimed suddenly. "She stared straight at me. It was like I was under a microscope the way she looked. I just bet she could sense me back, Ace."   
Ace frowned. Not that it was the end of the world, but he was less then thrilled with the possibility of anyone discovering Cosmo's magic ability. They both adamantly agreed that it should be kept a sound secret, just as Ace hid his own abilities. Cosmo had to be doubly careful. Ace had his magician's reputation to fall back on whenever he had to use true magic in public. People seemed to accept any odd happenings as some sort of trick. Cosmo didn't have that advantage and had to be even more cautious.   
"What did she do?"

Cosmo was thoughtful. "Well, nothing really. She seemed almost.. worried. Then she just walked away. Maybe I should have tried to talk to her," he mused thoughtfully, then looked at his glowering partner.   
Ace looked... odd. Pensive and worried at the same time. Why? It wasn't like there weren't other magic users in the world. They were just rare. Okay, very rare, but still. Not unheard of. But still....   
Cosmo shivered slightly. Just something about the woman. Not just her corrupted feel, but her look. The lack of motion in her body. That straight forward stare. Unblinking and afraid. Afraid. Of him.   
Cosmo frowned uncertainly. Now why the heck would another magic user be afraid of him? Heck, he was just an apprentice. Oh well, not like someone could tell that really, but still... Cosmo just didn't like that look of fear. He didn't like it at all.

Ace noted the slightly disturbed frown marring Cosmo's face, drawing the eyebrows down a touch.   
"Are you okay?" he asked again. Cosmo gave him on of those tolerant looks and smiled. Okay, okay, so he was a worry wort. Look who he had to worry about!   
"Yea, Ace. I'm fine. It was just sort of strange," Cosmo assured with a chuckle. "Man, you do worry too much."   
"Experience, Cosmo, experience."   
"Ha, ha, bro. So what should we do? Go after her?"   
Not the worst idea, Ace supposed. Not that the woman had done anything, but still... Ace shook his head and smiled at his own paranoia. Cosmo was right. He did worry too much. Glancing at his watch, Ace found his decision made for him.   
"No. I'm afraid time isn't on our side," he sighed. Cosmo glanced at his own watched and let out a groan.   
"Oh man. I didn't realize it was so late. Ulene is going to kill me. I didn't even get a chance to tell her the date's off," he moaned. Ace clapped him on the shoulder, steering him toward the Racer.   
"Come on. We might be able to squeeze in a few minutes to stop by her place before heading toward the banquet hall," Ace announced, receiving a grateful grin from his younger assistant.   
"Cool. Thanks, Ace. Bet you can't make every light."   
Ace laughed. "Just watch me."

***

Faceless paced the worn floor for perhaps the hundredth time. Maybe even more since she wasn't keeping count. At the wall, she turned and stared out at the bare little apartment. *This* was not what she was use to. Not at all and it darkened her mood all the more. With a sigh, Faceless started pacing again.   
"You think you would learn," she muttered to herself. Nooo, she couldn't just keep the hell out of Electro City. She had, for nearly a year. Traveling, exploring new territories, but still the best and brightest challenges seem to always lay here. In this city. Oh a whim she decided to return. Do one small job. Nothing big. A little jewel heist. A little excitement to highlight her visit and then perhaps she would move on again. Faceless had given up staying in this town too long. Too many times her plans we brought to ruin by the singularly aggravating Ace Cooper.   
That man! A man you could hate and adore in the same thought. Yet it hadn't been him sticking his nose into her business. Strangely enough, she wished it had. At least Cooper was a foe she was familiar with. Not that.. that woman! Faceless turned at the wall and continued her pacing. Her and her impulsive actions. No matter. She had the gem. Had put out the word on the street as to what she was offering and its price. It wouldn't take too long for someone to offer her her reward. Then she could leave this city once again and perhaps manage to stay the hell out.   
At the wall she forced herself to stop and sit in the worn chair. Worn like the floor, like the bed, like everything in the stark little apartment. This was hardly her style. And it irked her all the more. She never really expected to use her backup hideaway. Never had had to in the past, but now...   
That woman! Something about her set Faceless' nerves on edge and giving into her paranoia she came here instead of retiring to her regular apartment. Here to wait for her contact to arrange a buyer and relive her of her booty. Then she would be so out of here.   
Faceless rose and went to the window, looking out over the less then savory part of Electro City. She should have thought of stocking her backup hideaway with books at least. She despised tv. Allowing herself the small pleasure of watching the purple and red kissed clouds as the sun went down, Faceless snagged the curtains close. Soon, she would be out of here, with her money and yet another heist to her name. That made it all worth it in the end.

***

She moved silently about the small apartment, finger tips dragging across the spotless table top as the rising sun started to spill through the window. It was a small apartment. A neat one bedroom. The furnishings sparse, but of the finest quality and most discriminating of taste.   
Kris moved to the bedroom, eyeing the neatly made bed with the turned comforter. Precise, finicky. She moved to the carved mahogany dresser. No personal nick knack items littered its top. No pictures of love ones or families. Simply a brush, a small jewelry box and some assundry makeup items.   
"She is a loner, this woman," Kris muttered softly.   
"We should have killed her," Revin pointed out. Kris sighed and snorted.   
"Yea, yea, rub it in," she rumbled. "Come on, there has to be something useful around here."   
So, she started looking, tearing the room apart. And revealed a hidden wall safe. Which was strangely enough.. open.   
"She left in a hurry," Kris murmured, opening the slightly a-jar door.   
Weapons. Kris pulled out a black shiurken, studying its well honed edge. She folded the small piece of metal over her fingers. Nothing much else lay in the safe. A couple of plasma pistols, vials of more than likely poison and a few assorted knives and thieving tools. Nothing else.   
Kris cocked a curious eye over her shoulder.   
"Burguise, can you find the owner of this?" she asked voice neutral as she held up the shiurken. There was a slight ripple across her back.   
"Easily. It is but a locate spell crossed with an object merge," he returned.   
"Show me how good you are then," she challenged. A soft, arrogant laughter echoed through the room at the dare.   
The shiurken she held began to glow as arcane words reverberated around the small bedroom; like a stereo with too much bass. The words never actually dying off, but gaining in layers, the sounds merging together. Slowly her hands parted and the metal star remained aloft, glowing brilliantly, spinning slowly as Burguise laid the last keywords of the spell in place.   
For a moment she stared beyond the walls of the apartment. Staring at nothing as the star spun and glowed between her parted hands. Slowly a smile crept across her face.   
"There," Burguise whispered. "That's the room."   
A feral grin flashed over Kris' features.   
"Then lead the way," she whispered, dropping her hands away from the shiurken. It glowed brighter, then stopped its spinning and shot out of the window in a stream of glass. Kris followed easily as she leapt forward, clawed fingers digging into the stone work for traction.

***

Faceless jumped. A sharp twitching of muscles that jerked her upright in her chair. Immediately she went on alert. Eyes darting about even if she wasn't sure what she was looking for.   
Nothing. The apartment was as empty as it had been when she had fallen asleep. A slight flutter of birds wings rustled outside the window, past the drawn curtains that were attempting to ward off the rising sun.   
A bird. A bird trying to land on the narrow sill. Faceless sighed and slumped back. Too jumpy. She was just way too jumpy. Fingers went immediately to the stone tucked safely in her costume. There it would stay until a buyer was found and the payment delivered. With a yawn and a luxurious stretch Faceless sighed. Shouldn't be too much longer. Richard, her front man, was a very shrewd and punctual dealer. The best. And she only dealt with the best.   
Ping!   
Faceless flinched, muscles jerking again. Immediately she stared at the window. Something had definitely just struck the side of the building. But what? She was four stories up. But something had hit and this time it wasn't a bird.   
Silently, Faceless gained her feet, moving forward slowly, softly to the windows edge. There was silence. No other sound, save the echoing ping in her head and her beating heart. It was probably nothing. Probably a piece of the building plaster work tumbling down the side, knocked astray by a pigeon. But Faceless never dealt in 'Possibles'. She dealt in cold hard facts. And wouldn't rest till she was certain she was secure.   
Pressed against the wall beside the window, Faceless' finger caught the frayed curtain edge and carefully lifted it back.   
And a pair of dead brown eyes stared at her.   
She let out a scream of shock, momentarily stunned as the window exploded inward in a spray of glass. The shock immediately became defense as Faceless nimbly fell back the woman spinning on her. Broken glass being ground beneath her feet.   
How? How had she found her? How had she gotten up a four story building with out so much as a sound?!   
The questions were nowhere near as important as her survival as Faceless lashed out with a high kick. The woman seemed to flow beneath it. Moving with almost arrogant ease and speed, a smile playing on her face.   
There was no demands this time. Not a word as she lashed out.   
Faceless screamed as she was catapulted backward, crashing into the easy chair, both ending up on the floor.   
One handed. A one handed blow had sent her flying!   
Android. That must be it. Faceless knew there were such machines. Accurate in every detail and stronger than a human. That had to be it. This woman was no woman, but a machine. A sophisticated and powerful machine. And one she wasn't prepared to handle.   
Androids were notoriously difficult to deal with. That was why they were illegal. The safeguards had never proven enough to stop a hacked 'droid' or simply a malfunctioning one.   
So, she would run. Faceless used the overturned easy chair as a gymnastic horse and sent herself spinning in the air and over the woman's head. She landed running, gun drawn, simply shooting the locks of the door and pushing through with her shoulder as the old wood collapsed with a cracking protest.   
Her bike was downstairs. Stored next door in an old, empty storefront. All she had to do was reach it.   
Easier said than done as Faceless simply threw herself down the stairwell, falling between the spiraling floors even as she threw out a line and hook that caught on a rail. The wire jerked taunt and she hissed as her shoulder pulled, but it slowed her descent for a safe landing. Slowed, but didn't stop. Faceless hit the ground floor, rolling with the quick drop and coming up on one knee.   
She paused for only a second. Getting back her breath. Which she lost again as the floor shook as the woman dropped in front of her, body rippling with the impact as she glared down. Faceless dimly registering the fact the woman had just jumped down four stories without breaking every bone in her body.   
"Shit," Faceless snarled lashing out. One wrist was caught, then two and Faceless suddenly found herself propelled backwards till her back connected with a wall, a grunt escaping her as the air was pushed suddenly out of her lungs.   
They stood there for a timeless second. Faceless' red lensed eyes staring into the flat brown ones watching her. Even up close the woman portrayed nothing. No real emotion. Simply a sense of determination and annoyance. There was no heat, or adrenaline rush that one normally felt during a fight. Even a professional would still feel it. Yet.. nothing. Android, this had to be an android, and a damn good one. If it wasn't trying to kill her Faceless would be trying to find its maker.   
Then the woman spoke.   
"Find it, Revin."   
Faceless blinked in mild surprise. The woman hadn't addressed her, but someone else. But there was no one else. Was there...?   
Her heart stopped. Just stopped and went cold. Faceless could only stare as she saw the shoulder of the woman's shirt rippled and undulate. This close she could see, seeping through the fibers, thin tendrils of... flesh? But not the right color... Pink going to gray and almost a sickly brown as the tendrils twined together outside the shirt and became a form. A shape.   
A face.   
The fleshy extension of the woman's body shifted in and out of various forms of a skeletal face. The surface flowed and ebbed through a variety of emotions and shapes. Only the eyes remained a constant. Dull, yellow glowing pits that watched unblinking.   
The skull turned toward her, mouth flowing open in a feral grin, sharp, fang like teeth set in the sickly mass.   
"Find it for us," the woman repeated as if this growth of her body was the most normal thing in the world.   
It sure as hell wasn't for Faceless. Before she had been pinned against the woman's seemingly endless strength. But then, Faceless hadn't been in a complete panic as the head started toward her. Her scream was wild and mad, like her, as she used the woman's grip against her. Bringing her legs up, Faceless kicked with all her strength.   
The woman let out a grunt, loosing her grip and stumbling backward. The head hissed and lunged at her, but Faceless was not going to hang around to look. She was running. Like mad! Her bike. All that mattered was getting her bike as a snarl rose behind her.   
Faceless ran out the apartment buildings front door, sending a street beggar flying as she him pushed back. With a hard right she went to the empty storefront in which her bike was hidden. She didn't bother with the front door. It was rigged with a shape charge and anyone foolish enough to actually break in to it would be blown to kingdom come. No, she had her own entrance in the back.   
Third brick from the door. Ten rows up. The location was ingrained in her memory as Faceless pressed the door's hidden release. Silently it open. Quickly, but not quickly enough for her as Faceless pushed herself through, feeling her shoulders scrape against the metal. Inside was her bike and it was a beautiful sight.   
She launched herself onto the damaged machine and fired it up, but she felt no relief as a shadow cut in front of the door.   
The woman.   
The strange, dangerous woman that was really starting to piss Faceless off!   
She gunned the engine and opened up the throttle, the roar echoing in the makeshift garage as she and her machine lunged forward. Faceless grinned, set on ramming the woman into the next state.   
A faint hint of surprise blurred over the woman's features as the machine's nose struck her as she made to dodge. Faceless let out a whoop as the woman rolled over the bike's nose, but the cry of joy turned to dread as long fingers seemed to dig straight into the metal hide.   
Her intention had been to run the woman over. Now Faceless had a rider as the brown haired female clutched to the side like a burr as she barely kept from careening into the wall.   
"Off damn it!" Faceless screamed kicking with her foot. The woman flowed around the strike as the bike spun off the road. Faceless kicked again and this time had just the same success. Which was none.   
She had to get rid of the woman. Had to! Faceless jerked the bike tight right, skimming along retaining wall for a lake tributary. The woman held on and smiled, endeavoring to get herself secured on the seat behind Faceless.   
Like hell if Faceless was going to let her uninvited rider get comfortable. In an insane move Faceless sent the bike whipping over the retaining wall. The sudden drop brought a gasp to the woman as they plummeted to the muddy beach below. Determinedly she held on as Faceless jerked the bikes nose back as they clipped the beach and she hauled it left, cracking the whip. It was enough. There was a shriek of metal ripping as the woman went one way, Faceless and the bike bouncing the other.   
Faceless brought the bike to a shuddering halt before she slammed into a bridge support. The bikes engine rumbled unhappily as she turned it about. The woman getting up.   
Brown eyes flashed as the she shook the mud from her, and suddenly Faceless had a feeling this just became personal.   
Was one gem really worth this? Worth all this hassle. Or did was this really about the gem? Was it her pride that was the prize of the table? Her pride in being able to best any challenger. In never standing down in a fight.   
Pride or not, Faceless wasn't going to hang around to discuss it. She gunned the engine and headed toward the water. A snarl ratcheted around the beach and Faceless gasped as three shiurken hissed in front of her, forcing her away from the water and back toward the retaining wall.   
Her weapons! The woman was using her weapons against her. Of all the... Fuming Faceless saw the large sewer overrun duct in the wall. She knew Electro City's sewer and water systems intimately. They were simply too useful to ignore and she had their insane patterns memorized. If she couldn't lose this damnable woman in these tunnels then the woman couldn't be lost.   
Without another moments hesitation Faceless disappeared into the pipe.

***

Ace smiled as the sound of a stifled yawn came through the Racer's intercom system. Not that he hadn't stifled a few himself this morning. Way too early in the morning for his taste. Ace, by nature as well as trade, was a night person. And pulling an early morning magazine interview was not what he considered fun, especially after pulling a late night show.   
"Awake back there?" he called cheerfully. A groan was his first answer.   
"I'll get back to you on that when I figure it out myself," Cosmo sighed, stifling another yawn.   
"Who the heck set up this schedule today?" he groused.   
Ace chuckled. "I did and you know it," he returned. Cosmo did know it and had been harping on him all during breakfast about the fact.   
"Oh, yea. Stroke of genius, dude. We both do so enjoy hauling our butts out of bed four hours after getting in them," Cosmo snorted.   
Ace laughed. "What happened to that endless energy supply you're always boasting about?"   
"You happened, man. Ugh, I am so not into mornings," Cosmo sighed. Ace had to agree, feeling another yawn trying to sneak to the surface. Cosmo was in little better shape. Riding behind him on the Magic bike. The young man was heading toward the banquet hall to oversee the transfer of their equipment back to the Ring Theater. Everything had been packed up and secured the night before, but the actual move was happening this morning. For now they traveled together. Soon they would split, heading off on their own particular early morning tasks.

***

This was insane! Simply insane. Even more insane then the fact that she was driving, full bore, through the Electro City sewer system. More insane was the fact that she wasn't out running the damn..... woman. It was the only word Faceless could use, because, well, she just didn't have a better description for the creature following her.   
The bike absolutely screamed as she cornered hard, the undercarriage clipping the smooth cement walls, kicking up sparks. Faceless gritted her teeth against the jarring blow that sent painful vibrations up her arms as she fought to control the careening machine.   
Another, equally dangerous and hard turn brought her to a long straight away, dimly lit with the wire encased safety lights. She dared, just for a moment, to look behind her.   
Oh... god.   
On the wall... running on the wall. It was so strange, her arms, they were too long and sparks flew up from the cement with every landing of her hand. The woman's face was locked on her. Unwavering, unchanging. Ignoring the terrain around her that she moved around or over, without visible note. Dead eyes locked on Faceless.   
Enough was enough. She obviously couldn't out run the woman here. Faceless needed to get above. Above ground and in the air. She'd made good her escape one time that way, she would make good her escape twice.   
At the fast approaching end of the straight away was a sharp upturn and the faint light of the sun above trickling through. Not a minute too soon.

***

Cosmo knew he was driving half asleep. Eyes riveted on the Racer's rear end, trusting Ace not to run any red lights. They would be separating soon and he'd have to pay attention then. But, until that point, Cosmo was happy to half doze as they drove through the nearly empty roads. Traffic was only just starting to stir with the days doings. More cars were coming out to join them, but on the whole, the road theirs.   
"Whoa!" Cosmo exclaimed, jerking back. He felt it again. The strange magic sense tickling along his spine. Like he had just brushed over it. Cosmo wasn't aware that he was breaking the Magic bike as he automatically put out a foot to balance the large machine, sitting in the middle of the street.   
"Ace?" he called into his helmets headphone. "Ace, dude."   
"Cosmo, what's wrong?" Ace's voice came back as he scanned the street behind them. Distantly a car past through the intersection, but otherwise there was no other traffic on the road.   
"Cosmo? What's wrong?" The magician's voice held an urgent note as Cosmo caught sight of the Racer backing up alongside him. He scanned the buildings. Had he passed the woman? It was her, he was sure of it. It felt.. weird... seriously weird. Even if he had felt it for only a moment.   
"Cosmo?"   
Cosmo pulled off his helmet and looked to Ace who was staring worriedly back at him from the open canopy of the Magic Racer.   
"Magic user, twelve o-clock," Cosmo announced cheerfully from his position on the Magic bike. Ace blinked. That was the last thing he had expected Cosmo to announce. He looked about the empty streets.   
"Are you sure?"   
Cosmo made a face and Ace let out a small chuckle.   
"Okay, okay. I know. You've never been wrong. What did you feel?"   
Cosmo frowned, looking back at the empty street.   
"Same as before. Really.... strange. I think it's that woman. Maybe we drove by where she's staying. I just felt the aura for a moment. Like I was passing by."   
Ace nodded at his assessment. Not like they had been holding a leisurely pace and his magic sense was fairly close range. At the speed they were holding a brief contact would be all he would get.

***

Faceless grunted as her chest collided with the bike, the null-grav cycles nose gouging the cement walls as she made it pull a maneuver it was never meant to handle. Hissing at the pain she shoved the discomfort aside and focused on her goal.   
The manhole cover.

***

"Maybe we should backtrack. Check things out," Cosmo suggested as they sat there in the middle of the road. Probably not the best place to have a discussion. Ace frowned thoughtfully, having exited the Racer, looking down the empty street. Perhaps they should. It seemed too coincidental for their paths to cross with this mystery mage again.   
Cosmo flinched again, red hair jerking. It brought Ace immediately on his guard.   
"I feel it again, Ace," Cosmo declared. "It's..."   
The rest was drowned out as the man hole cover behind them exploded upward with a thunderous boom, joined with the roar of an overtaxed null-grav bike.   
"Holy!" Cosmo ducked as the cover flew overhead and slammed to the ground, clanging like an out of tune bell as the black bike and Faceless hit the ground, bounced and lurched forward with never so much as a pause, leaving the two men gaping.   
That was not the end to the surprises popping out of the man hole. A blur of motion jerked their attention back as something exploded straight up. And then straight down, landing silently and effortlessly between Ace and Cosmo.   
Ace stared in stunned shock at the auburn haired woman. The one in the security pictures and the one Cosmo sensed. Faceless' mysterious, hostile partner and their mystery mage were one the same. She paid them absolutely no mind, eyes on the retreating back of the lady thief, dark brows dropping thoughtfully.   
"Hey!" Cosmo screeched as the woman moved, her hands suddenly grabbing the front of his jacket. Cosmo let out a surprised shriek as he suddenly became airborne, the woman tossing him easily aside. Ace caught his partner just before he hit the ground hard, the teen collapsing off balance into his arms as the woman mounted the idling Magic bike.   
"Stop!" Ace ordered, trying to reach for his cards, but it was too little, too late. The Magic bike, with its new rider, tore off down the road and in hot pursuit of Faceless.   
"You okay?" Ace demanded worriedly, turning his attention to the wide eyed Cosmo who was still endeavoring to get his feet under him. Cosmo nodded, getting his balance back, though he was a bit shaky.   
"Yea, yea. I'm great! I just love being tossed around by weird women popping up out of the sewer," he snarled. Ace laughed and smiled briefly. The snide retort assured him that his young friend was fine and Ace clapped him on the back.   
"The Racer. Let's go!"

***

The bikes were nimble and quick, but the Racer outstripped them in shear, raw engine power. While nowhere as maneuverable as the two bikes, Ace trusted the large machine to gain on the two wild riders.   
Traffic and pedestrians alike wisely cleared a path. They stood in awe as the two bikes and the massive car zoomed by, raising dust in their tracks.   
It was all a dizzy blur as Ace let his instincts guide him. Letting a touch of magic flow into his perception as the two bikes bobbed and weaved insanely in front of them.   
"Oh man, oh man," Cosmo whispered in his ear, pressed against the seat. It was a fitting mantra as the Racer's engines roared defiantly.   
And in a blink of an eye, everything changed.   
Faceless blew a red light. Not the first, but one that held a major difference from the others. There was traffic in the intersection.   
Her bike just -just- squeaked past the massive freight truck. Her pursuer was not so lucky. Ace's eyes widened as he watched the Magic bike all but turn on its side. Its auburn haired rider pulling the machine angrily back, trying to reign down the speed.   
There was no chance.   
Cosmo gasped in shock as the bike collided with the freight truck, the fusion engine imploding on impact, sending a shock wave of sound and fire blossoming out from the trucks side.   
A side they were currently on a collision course with.   
"Ace!!" The young man's scream ricocheted around the canopy even while Ace's reflexes took over faster then thought. He hit the brake while throwing the engine into reverse.   
The Magic Racer screamed its agonies as the massive metal hull vibrated with the sudden shift of propulsion. Ace clutched the control yoke desperately as the car started to slide dangerously out from under them, their momentum slowing, but not fast enough as the wall of fire and smoke that had previously been the Magic bike rose in front of them.   
Then the wall of smoke and fire wasn't in front of them; it was around them. A titanic crunch echoed through the Racer's cockpit and the world shuddered as the machine finally hit an object bigger than itself.   
.....   
Popping.   
It was the first thing that registered as perception returned to him. Ace blinked and winced. His shoulders throbbed from where the safety harness had bitten into his skin. They were stopped. The engine stalled out on impact. Black smoke gusted over the car as fire crackled along its nose. The front half of the Racer being lost in the dark haze.   
"Cosmo!?" Ace gasped, trying to look over his shoulder, wincing as the harness dug in anew.   
Cosmo was propped against the seat, one hand on his head, looking a bit ragged, but in one piece.   
"I'm okay," he muttered, wincing as his fingers brushed over a freshly forming bruise. "Man, I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning."   
Ace let out a sigh of relief, going briefly limp against the seat.   
Too close. That was just too damn close.   
"Let's get out of this," he muttered, eyeing the smoldering fire at their nose unhappily. The Racer was tough, but not indestructible. He hit the ignition and the engine came to life, but not without a sickly gurgle. They had survived the collision unharmed, the null car had not.   
Warbling oddly, Ace trusted the car to at least carry them away from the fire and put the it in reverse. He slowly let the vehicle slide back, the smoke leaving trailing fingers across the scorched white hide as they departed.   
That was not all that was left.   
"Holy..." Cosmo whispered, leaning forward in equal disbelief.   
There, standing on the tip of the Racer's nose like some mad kind of hood ornament was the auburn haired woman. Her cloths were scorched, the jacket rended and blackened, but she was whole. Completely and utterly unhurt.   
"Ace...?" Ace heard the confusion in his partner's voice, but could offer no answer. He had no idea himself. None at all.   
The woman glared at the fire, arms crossed over her chest. She was brooding. Everything about her posture said so. Then, suddenly, she turned and started walking up the Magic Racer.   
The car's occupants watched in surprise as she walked straight at them. Heedless of them as she walked over the canopy, footsteps echoing hollowly through the machine.   
Ace hit the release even as she passed overhead. Before the canopy had lifted fully he had fought free of the harness and stood and turned.   
And saw nothing.   
The woman was gone.   
Completely.   
"Cosmo?" He looked to his partner who had joined him, gaping at where the woman should have been.   
The teen slowly shook his head, eyes wide.   
"Nothing, Ace. She's not here," he muttered. Ace's shock became a brooding glower. Cosmo had never been wrong before. If he did not sense her, then she was gone.   
Gone.   
How?   
Magic? He hadn't felt any shift in the nearby currents of the Magic Force. But there were other planes of magic he wasn't sensitive to.   
"You know, Cosmo, you're right," Ace sighed, Cosmo quirking a surprised eyebrow at him.   
Ace nodded to himself. "Getting up this morning was definitely not a good idea."   
Cosmo laughed, dropping back into the backseat. Ace slumped back into the front as the canopy closed again. He hit the cars phone.   
"Lieutenant Vega," the older mans voice came through.   
"Hey, Derek," Ace sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, the Racer idling roughly.   
"Hey, Ace," Surprise was evident in the cop's reply. "Whatcha calling this early for?" "Just crossed paths with Faceless and her not so friendly compatriot," he explained.   
"Cross paths nothing. We were run over, dude," Cosmo chuckled in the back. Ace smiled. Yea, and they looked it too.   
"Oh damn. Of all the luck," Vega hissed. Ace frowned.   
"What's wrong, buddy?"   
"I wish I could join you, Ace, but I'm at a scene. Another corpse has popped up."   
Ace frowned. Vega's official case. The one involving the mysterious killings that was leaving the cop absolutely frustrated.   
"Need a hand?" He knew his older friend did, but he didn't want to push his help unwantingly. There was a sigh and he could imagine Vega glowering as he ran a hand over his beard.   
"Yea. I'm stumped, Ace. I also want to hear everything that happened," Vega at last sighed. "Whatever happen to the normal cases?"   
Ace chuckled. "Normal? In Electro City? Surely you jest?"   
That got a laugh out of his friend. Vega gave him the address and, less than valiantly the Magic Racer was off, all of their mundane morning plans forgotten.   


***

Vega met them at the curb, two cruisers parked there, a couple of officers keeping the rubber neckers back as the coroner prepared a gurney.   
The older man gave the Racer a scrutinizing look as they departed.   
A white eyebrow raised. "Dare I ask, Ace?" he sighed.   
Ace let out a little snort. "It wasn't my fault this time, Derek," he retorted. Cosmo snickered as Vega just nodded.   
"Uh huh. Right, Ace."   
Ace sighed at the tag team abuse and crossed his arms over his chest. Neither of his friends were put off.   
"Let me guess, you left the scene of the accident as well," Vega commented offhandedly.   
"I was not involved," Ace countered, trying to meet his older friend's challenging gaze and quirked brow and not quite succeeding.   
"Well... not directly," he groused.   
Vega smiled and let the torture of his younger friend slide as he turned back toward the apartment.   
"So, how about you fill me in?" Vega entreated as they went upstairs. Ace did, Cosmo embellishing on the story as they pass the curious residents peeking out of their doors. Vega nodded and sighed, then shook his head.   
"Not a scratch you say?" he asked, pausing at one door.   
"Exactamungo. Not a one, man. It was so weird. That and she looked pissed," Cosmo stated. Vega shook his head again.   
"Damn, nothing's easy around here," he declared, opening the door. An officer looked up at them, but Vega just gave him a wave as the trio entered the grungy apartment.   
"Ugh," Cosmo declared as they stood in the small living room. Two officers were inspecting the windows, looking for prints as a photographer stood, just visible in the bedroom door.   
Vega paused, turning on them.   
"It's not pretty," he addressed Ace, but his eyes slid toward Cosmo. Cosmo didn't miss the gesture and glared back. Ace just sighed.   
"Cosmo," he started. Cosmo might be a legal adult, but this was something that he was still too young for, in Ace's opinion. The magician had always made a point to protect his younger partner from these kind of things. It was not a habit he wanted to give up.   
"I'm not a kid, Ace. I can handle it," Cosmo snorted confidently, hands on his hips. No, he wasn't a kid. That still didn't make Ace happy, but he couldn't say no. Not without starting a fight between them. And he had no right really. He had treated Cosmo as an equal always in their partnership. He had to respect that equality now. Even if he didn't like it.   
"Let's see it, Vega. Maybe we can help," Ace sighed. Vega glared, looking as unhappy as him, but nodded. He led the way into the bedroom.   
The photographer glanced up in momentary interest as they entered. Than the man went back to his work, moving for a better angel. The victim, what was left of him, was collapsed on the floor beside a threadbare bed, still dressed, the clothes loose on the skeletal remains. Skin was drawn tight over a body that --for a lack of better description-- looked sucked dry. Yellow teeth shown behind grimacing lips caught in an endless scream, the eyeballs nearly fully exposed in the shrunken lids. Begging pitifully up, caught painfully in an eternal torment.   
Cosmo let out a sick gurgle and became distantly pale, though he tried to hide it. Ace, who'd had an eye on him all the time, discreetly moved forward, stepping in front of his young partner. Offering a living wall for him to hide behind. Cosmo didn't complain, not in the least, turning slightly and taking his attention off the corpse as Vega simply glared at the body. Once sure Cosmo was okay, Ace gave the body a curious glance. Damn. What had caused this? It simply deified description.   
"Any clues?" he asked.   
Vega let out a not unexpected growl. "Not a damn one. Ace, I'm at the end of my rope on this one."   
"Is that him?"   
Both turned at Cosmo's quiet question. The teen was staring at the pictures on the wall. One in particular. Two men standing proudly, displaying a number of fish they'd taken.   
Vega nodded, coming alongside.   
"Yup, that's him." He tapped at one man in the picture. "Henry Flynn. His official occupation was as a hot dog vendor. But his unofficial job was as a local dealer. He's been busted over a half dozen times. Recently released after serving a three year term for pedaling drugs. Why?"   
Ace came alongside, Cosmo suddenly mute, eyes wide.   
"Cosmo?" he called worriedly, touching his friend's shoulder. Cosmo flinched and stared at him.   
"That's the guy, Ace," he declared in shock. "The guy the woman was talking to when I first saw her. It kind of looked like they were arguing."   
Ace gasped and stared at the picture.   
"You sure?"   
Cosmo nodded, not offended. Too shocked by the connection.   
"Yea, Ace. That was him. I saw them."   
"What's he talking about?" Vega demanded softly. Ace squeezed Cosmo's shoulder. Cosmo accepted the silent commendation as they both faced the befuddled cop. Ace smiled humorlessly at the new development.   
"Your first clue, Vega."

***

The sidewalk cafe was a pleasant affair. Large umbrellas sprouting like oversized sunflowers over the small tables; waiters and waitresses bustling about the early afternoon patrons. A pleasant affair that Ace Cooper would normally be enjoying, if he wasn't so puzzled.   
"So, we have a magic using thief bent on hunting down Faceless and tied into our last murder victim," Vega summed it up in one breath.   
"Seems to be," Ace murmured distractedly, hunched over the table, chin resting on his folded hands.   
"Well, now that everything's clear, I feel much better," Vega grumbled. That actually got a chuckle out of Ace. Cosmo was busy trying to keep track a particularly pretty waitress as she made her rounds.   
"The real question is why this woman seems so interested in Faceless," Ace pointed out.   
"And the only person who knows that is Faceless."   
Ace nodded. Yes. Vega was right, the only person that had that answer right now was Faceless.   
The only person...   
"Uh oh."   
Ace looked up, Vega glaring at him.   
"Uh oh, what?"   
"Uh oh, I know that look, Ace. You're thinking of trying to find Faceless."   
Ace smiled and Vega moaned.   
"Huh, what?" Cosmo's attention suddenly snapped back. "Faceless, are you crazy, Ace? That woman is not a fan of yours."   
"True, but she does have the answer to part of our problem," Ace sighed, sipping at his drink. "That, and I really can't think of anything better. A description is all we have of the other woman. No fingerprints. No DNA ID. No name.. nothing," he pointed out.   
"Okay. So how do we find Faceless? If she wasn't keeping low before, she sure as heck will now," Cosmo sighed.   
Vega answered that. "Not necessarily," he rumbled thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. "As far as Faceless knows, that woman went up with the truck. She could very well be thinking she's gotten rid of the problem."   
Ace's face took on a decidedly pale cast.   
"Damn. That means she'll let her guard down..."   
Vega nodded.   
"And from what we've learned so far. That's a bad thing to do around this woman."   
"Hey guys," Cosmo snapped, jerking them both out of their morbid thoughts. Cosmo looked at them both, brow quirked.   
"But we still haven't even figured out how to find Faceless," he pointed out.   
Silence fell around the table at that consideration. Punctuated only with Cosmo trying to levitate the salt shakers. Ace threw him a glare when the young man knocked them over for the third time.   
Vega blinked and suddenly sat up straight.   
"Richard P. Bronson," he declared. Ace and Cosmo looked at him, puzzled.   
"Richard P. Bronson," Vega repeated. "The fence in Electro city. Faceless didn't steal that gem just for fun and if anyone is able to move a little beauty like that, it'd be Bronson. He specializes in high class items," Vega explained in a pleased rush, a slight grin lifting his lip.   
"Of course," Ace gasped, feeling his own smile. "And it's doubtful Faceless gave him her location, which means she'll contact him."

***

Richard P. Bronson lived well. Not lavishly, but well in a high rise apartment building in Electro City's more influential west side. Ace and Vega rode the glass encased elevator through the elegantly furnished lobby, both men rather grim. Cosmo had volunteered to stay downstairs in the Racer and keep watch outside, in case Faceless might make an appearance while they conducted their visit. Ace suspected the teen was more interested in catching up on some lost sleep. He somewhat envied him the pursuit.   
Vega rapped his knuckles on the door the directory declared as Bronson's. Hard. No answer.   
Vega knocked again.   
And still no answer.   
"Guess he's out," Vega sighed, jamming his hands into his coat pockets. Ace just smiled and placed his hand on the door, eye's closing briefly. There was a click and the door opened.   
Vega rolled his eyes. "This is considered a breaking and entering, Ace," he pointed out. Ace smiled and pushed the door completely open.   
"Only if you get caught, Vega," Ace chuckled, entering. Vega glared at him, snorted and glared some more.   
"I'm not sure which of you is the worst sometimes. You or Cosmo," he muttered darkly, entering.   
Ace chuckled and grinned. "I'm not so sure myself," he admitted, looking about. Richard Bronson was one of the dozen owners of the penthouse apartments. The entry hall opened to a massive living room with arched French doors leading onto a patio and halls branching off.   
"And they say crime doesn't pay," Vega muttered, lifting an ivory statue. Ace nodded grimly.   
"I'll see what's down here," he offered, heading down one hall. Vega watched him leave and looked down the other hallway.   
"Guess that means I go this away."

Vega turned down the left hall, on the alert though one would be hard pressed to tell by his appearance. Hands tucked in his pockets, a slight slouch in his shoulder, but his eyes were moving, quick and concise as they scanned the small dinning room. A hand carved mahogany table was the center piece and even to Vega's untrained eye, expensive looking.   
But then.. he gazed thoughtfully about. Nothing in this place was cheap. Yea, seemed sometimes crime did pay. That thought didn't make him feel any better as Vega pushed open the door to the kitchen.   
And froze.   
Froze and stared. Whatever thought that had been going through his mind at that moment shriveling up and dying as he just... stared.   
It was the woman. The auburn hair woman from the security photos, but she was.... She was...   
Vega's brain was just having trouble with coping with what he saw. Her body was distended, flexing. Upper body normal enough, her eyes closed, an odd look of bliss on her features. But the rest of her. It was amorphous. Surreal and fluid. Almost bulging, looking strangely pregnant... with quadruplets. Then, she not so much stepped, but floated forward and the bulge shifted, moved to her back. The flesh and fabric stretching as something broke free of the woman's body. Tendrils of flesh oozing away as that something fell to the floor with a wet thud, rolling there, rocking to a standstill.   
It was none other then the late Richard P. Bronson. Fingers clutched in claws, emaciated face staring bug eyed at the ceiling, lips wrenched open in a soundless scream.   
Oh... shit.   
Vega whipped his gun up, hands tightening on the grip, finger on the trigger. For a moment he simply considered shooting, but in the end he shouted at the woman.   
"Freeze!"   
She jerked and spun on her heel, looking curiously at him. Body no longer alien and distorted looking, but quite normal and whole. For a moment they were frozen, facing each other. Then she moved.   
Before the muscles of his finger could tighten on the trigger, Vega found the gun plucked from his grip, a hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him up onto his tip toes.   
'Why does everyone want to choke me?' he thought idly, brain numb in the shock of what he had just seen.   
Flat, brown eyes stared into shocked ones and Vega realized he wasn't so much being choked as simply being detained. The woman looked at him, almost through him, and a sad expression came to her face. Regretful.   
"We are not your enemy," she said softly, voice echoing in the oddest way and yet .. flat, like the eyes. With almost delicate caution she delivered his gun back to the holster. Securing the safety strap. Vega was mute at the gesture as she returned her attention again to him. A mournful smile crinkled her lips.   
"Forgive us."   
It was the last he heard as something struck him hard from behind and after the wall of sharp red came one of soft black.

***

Ace sighed and put the half filled cologne bottle back on the dresser. Nothing extraordinary had leapt out as he prowled through the bedrooms. One was a guest room. Easy to guess by its neutral colors and sterile feel. Bronson's own room was little warmer, surprisingly lacking in personal items. No pictures, or tokens of friendly affection. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him as much as it did. A man like Bronson couldn't afford those kind of relationships. They would be a hindrance to a man who needed to maintain his neutrality in his business dealings.   
It seemed like a miserable way to live.   
'Oh well.'   
Ace returned to the hall and went in search of Vega. Perhaps his friend had had better luck.

***

Kris leaned the white hair man against the counter. Carefully propping him up when he started to slide bonelessly to the side.   
"How precious," Burguise mocked at her care. Kris let out rumble, but otherwise ignored him, pulling her hands away, waiting to see if the man would fall over again.   
"Vega!"   
Kris' head snapped up, eyes jerking over the counter to the doorway where a tall man, clad in black pants and white shirt with encompassing black cape stared back at her, eyes wide. A low snarl was issued as her back rippled.   
"He is one as well," Burguise announced in a hiss. Kris drew back slightly at that.   
"Damn," Kris muttered. "Two in one city. Getting pretty crowded around here."

Ace was numb at the sight of the brown haired woman kneeling in front of his oldest friend. Suddenly the pictures of the former corpses came sharply to his mind. Their gruesome countenances and pleading, emaciated eyes. Only this time, there was a new addition. Vega's body amongst the corpses.   
Like hell!   
Ace's hand whipped up, ribbons flying from his fingertips and snaking about the woman's body as she stumbled back, bound. She looked at them with a surprised glare, then at him.   
"We are not your enemy," she declared, in a strangely inflectionless voice, as she studied the ribbons. Then... Ace gasped. She simply lifted her arms. The ribbons shredding. They were not creations of true magic, but still... He had no time to contemplate the situation as Ace suddenly found himself nudged backward. It was not a hard blow, almost polite, but still he stumbled as the woman sprinted by.   
Forcing his brain to work, Ace slid over to Vega, fingers instantly going to his throat. It was with the most infinite sense of relief he felt a strong pulse there. Alive.. Vega was alive.   
"Ace!"   
He jerked up as Cosmo's cry reverberate around the penthouse. His assistant's appearance suddenly gave him an option. Sprinting to the living room Ace saw his apprentice staring wide eyed at him.   
"Did she pass you on the way up?" he demanded sharply. Cosmo blinked and frowned.   
"Who passed me?"   
It was all the answer Ace needed as he ran for the door. If she hadn't passed Cosmo, she still had to be on this floor.   
"Take care of Vega, and shield!" He was out the door in a shot, leaving his puzzled partner behind. The doors were widely set here, only a handful of people owning the penthouse suites. Ace slid around a corner, colliding into a wall and pushing off. As he righted himself he saw the far door hanging ajar in its frame.   
"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"   
He was moving even as the purple sheet of energy rose around him.

***

Burguise snarled as Kris threw the window open, the frame cracking as it struck the top plate, glass creaking. She flinched and looked over her shoulder as the dark haired man with the odd stripes she had confronted earlier burst into the apartment. He was dressed differently now though, gray shirt and pants, with a red half face symbol emblazoned on the chest. The black cape was still there, though less massive, but moving with a life all its own.   
Burguise snarled again as she spun about.   
"We are not your enemy. Our business is no concern of yours," Kris hissed irritably.   
"I call no one friend who leaves a trail of corpses in their wake," the man snarled back and Kris flinched as the window she opened slammed suddenly shut behind her.   
"Magic Force wielder, we must destroy him!" Burguise demanded coarsely.   
Kris blinked and looked at the man.   
"No, his soul is white," Kris shot back, then addressed their aggressor.   
"The innocent need not fear us."

Ace jerked back at the second voice that seem to irrupt out of thin air, demanding his death. And stranger yet, the woman answered it, denied it, like talking to the disembodied voice was a normal thing. What were they dealing with here? A psychotic ventriloquist? Only in Electro City, Ace mused. But no matter how crazy, this woman was dangerous.   
And determined too.   
She spun and caught the window, throwing it open with such force that the glass shattered. It might be a 300 foot drop outside, but Ace wasn't going to take the risk of letting her escape. The ribbons hadn't work before, perhaps something a little more hands on.   
Ace's hands rose, fingers splayed and gold sheen rippled over the woman, pulling her back and pinning her arms to her sides in the process. She let out a snarl, echoing peculiarly like a trio of voices as Ace threw her into an easy chair. The woman landed, fingers clutching the chair arms instinctively against the movement even as he pulled off his cape sending it out. She was moving, rising as it bound about her, wrapped tight over her and the chair, tightening like shrink wrap around both objects.   
"Now... you've made us mad."   
Ace was surprised by just how calm that voice was. And pissed sounding too. Then there was the sound of fabric shredding. Being ripped and chewed and torn as something erupted through the black cloth. There was an explosion of serrated edges, dark, moving and fluid and Ace just backpedaled as the woman launched from the chair the shreds of his cape in her wake.   
"How?" It came out a gasp as Ace ducked a backhand that plowed into the wall, sending plaster flying. No choice. This woman was just too dangerous.   
Ace felt a certain dread as he lifted his hands again. He hated wielding his offensive spells. Hated it, but he saw little choice as the woman moved at him. The telekinetic shock smashed into her chest, sending her rolling back with a cry, as he felt the pain arc through his own body. Echoing the energy released.   
'And Cosmo thinks he has the only spell that backlashs,' Ace thought ruefully, fists clenching as the woman shuddered against the floor with a low groan. A second sound joined that groan. It was a growl and totally separate from the woman's painful sob.   
"He has hurt us," the masculine voice declared. "We may allow no harm to the innocent, but this we will not tolerate!"   
The woman shuddered. Shaking her head weakly.   
"Let me have control," the male voice demanded.   
The woman was still silent.   
"Let me have control!"   
"It is yours," the woman sighed, voice going distant.   
What the hell! The woman was still on the floor, but Ace 'felt' something happening. Something dark rising around him, licking at the edges of the magic force, just touching his perception with its nearness.   
And then the male's voice spoke. Words that had no description ripped into the air, twisting with malice as the woman's hand reached for and drew a knife from a hidden sheath beneath her shirt. She rose, but her stare was blank, the flat eyes, if it was possible, seemed even more dead. And the words kept coming, not dying off, layering, reverberating around the room as she slashed the dagger once, twice, then a third time.   
Ace gasped. The dagger suddenly distended, the blade twisting and straining into a new surreal blade that shimmered in an out of this reality. The woman held the sword in a sure, two handed grip. Its edge contorted and moved, surged and ebbed like the voice. Serpent heads set in the hilt twisted and glared at him through tiny red jewel eyes.   
Every instinct screamed death as everything became a blur. Ace rolled forward just as the woman lunged, the sword shearing a couch in half, the blade crackling. As he came out of the roll Ace threw his hands hastily up and a second blow reverberated off the magic shield. He grit his teeth against the kinetic transfer as she struck again, her brown eyes still strangely glazed as the male voice snarled.   
"You hurt us!"   
Ace gasped as another blow hit and he saw the blade punch part way through, the tip inches from his throat. It was like being brushed with dry ice. The cold it radiate so intense it burned. Ace gave up the shield, leaping forward and catching the woman's wrist, intent on disarming her.   
Bad idea. It was like trying to move a marble statue as the male voice laughed. Distantly he heard his own cry as he was thrown into the wall, head striking hard as Ace slid down in a daze. The twisted black blade lifted and fell. Purely by reflex he rolled... well... more like fell sideways. Not the most coordinated effort, but it seemed to work.   
Seemed to.   
Ace felt the blade caress his cheek, blurring past to strike into the floor, the shifting edge snaking over his skin in its passing.   
He screamed.   
Pain! So singular and overwhelming surged from the fine cut. Ace felt cold darkness seep into the laceration, race through every nerve and stab at his brain as another cry of agony left his throat raw with its power.

***

"Vega?" Cosmo bent closer as the cop stirred, but didn't come to. Not surprising, the man had a lump the size of a softball on the back of his head. Whoever got him, got him good.   
Fretfully, Cosmo looked up toward where Ace had left. Man, he wished he had an idea what was going on. One minute, he'd been napping, well, guarding the building down in the Racer and then Ace's emotions had blown through. Panic and anger. Not two things Cosmo liked to feel. And they'd been strong enough to get past the weak shield he had had up at the time. Now Cosmo understood why. Well, at least the panic, he'd felt it himself when he found Vega unconscious. But who was Ace mad at, and where had he gone? Ace was still in the building, he could feel that, but not much else beyond the stronger shield. It wasn't a full one, but a powerful one. He knew better then to balk when Ace gave him an order like that. This was serious business. Serious enough for Ace to call the Magic Force. Cosmo felt a pulse of the power and looked again at the door.   
Man, he wanted to help Ace.   
For a moment he thought about giving chase, but Ace had told him to watch Vega and the cop was totally out of it. Then there was also the corpse. Cosmo felt bile rise at the thought alone. He'd only caught a glimpse of it when he looked around the counter. Having nothing to prove Cosmo quickly retreated. Let the coroner deal with.. that! Ugh.   
"Cosmo?"   
Cosmo grinned and knelt by Vega who was blearily looking up at him   
"Hey, Vega. Should I bother asking how you're feeling?"   
Vega winced as he touched the back of his head.   
"Like hell I think would sum it up," he mumbled and Cosmo's grinned widened.   
Then he grunted as Ace pulled another maneuver.   
"Man, whoever he's after, their putting up a fight," he muttered unhappily. Vega frowned.   
"Her," he whispered dreadfully. "Damn, it's her."   
He tried to get up too quickly and Cosmo just caught the older man, sagging under his weight as they slid back to the floor.   
"Easy, dude. Easy," he urged as Vega closed his eyes against the vertigo.   
"Bad idea," he declared. Cosmo could only agree.   
"Kind of.. Shit!" Cosmo arched up as every nerve came to life. Pain, it surged around him, through him, as if the shield in his mind didn't exist. And showed no signs of ebbing as instinct alone allowed him to slam up a full shield with a sob.   
"Cosmo?!" It was called out to his retreating back. Pain. Heck, pain nothing. Agony! Ace had been in agony, more then Cosmo had ever felt before in his life.

***

Ace stared dully at the dancing images in front of him. The cut burned and surged and pain rippled through him, attacked him and tore at him. He was too messed up to even wonder how such a small cut could generate such agony. Ace just knew that there was worse in store if he didn't get his act together. Briefly, the figures collided into a single form and he wasn't happy. That single form was raising that strange, dark sword above him. Muscles struggled to coordinate as it started to sing down.   
"Ace!"   
The woman spun and Ace blinked and groaned. Cosmo burst into the room, wide eyed and breathless as he froze, eyes darting back and forth between his partner and the woman.   
"Cosmo, run!" Ace managed, getting one leg under him as he rose unsteadily to a kneeling position. There was a snarl and the woman returned her attention to him, sword moving.   
"No!"   
Cosmo tackled the woman, colliding into her side and sending her stumbling as the blade missed, wide and clear. Low hissing echoed through the room as the woman righted herself, glaring down at the teen. Then the sword rose again. With a different target in mind.   
"No!"   
Ace flinched at the power behind that single word. It was not the disembodied, masculine voice that said it. It was the woman. Her eyes flashed with.. not life.. but presence, as if she had just stepped back into her body. And suddenly the sword was gone. In her hand was now only the dagger. A simple, plain black dagger.   
"The innocent need not fear us!"   
It wasn't a statement, but an argument. There was an answering snarl and Ace saw the woman flinch and her glare deepened. During the exchange, Cosmo rolled up and slid to his side, eyes locked on the woman. Ace urged him to get behind him, though he was a far cry from being able to defend himself, let alone both of them. Cosmo, not surprisingly, refused his protection and stayed at his side, glaring at the woman. She turned as if addressing someone behind her.   
"Away!"   
Something happened. Ace wasn't sure what, but the malignant presence that seemed to fill the air was.. gone. And the woman took a step back, looking surprisingly apologetic. For a moment nothing happened. The pain of the cut had retreated and distantly he saw Cosmo's fist clench, yellow sparks amongst his apprentice's fingers. Then the woman addressed them   
"We are not your enemy. Do not meddle in our business," she said simply. No longer the angry male voice, but the flat female one. Ace reached out and touched Cosmo's wrist, the teen jerking and looking at him uncertainly at his silent request for him to back off.   
"Who.. what are you?" Ace asked slowly. This time a smile came to her face and it was infinitely sad.   
"We are beyond your comprehension. Please, stay out of our business. We do not wish to harm you, but we will defend ourselves."   
"Your business is leaving people dead all over the city," Ace snarled.   
The woman nodded, not refuting the claim.   
"Yes. But their souls are dark. The innocent need not fear us." It seem almost a motto. Or perhaps, more fitting, an epithet as the woman moved back to the open window. Her hair rustled with the moving breeze.   
"The innocent need not fear us." And with that she threw herself out the window. Not even the slightest pause... Like that, geronimo.   
Ace surged up, fighting to coordinate his muscles as Cosmo sprinted to the window. Staring out. He made it at last and leaned against his young friend's back.   
"Your not going to believe this, dude," Cosmo whispered, looking up at him. "But she's gone."

***

She moved quietly amongst the crowd. Long coat swirling about her legs, the wide brimmed hat pulled down over her face. Any other time, she might have stood slightly out. Her attire a touch heavy for the warm day. A bit drab in the bright colors of Electro City. But today, the people milling about had more interesting things to attract their attention.   
The police line at the posh apartment building.   
Faceless glared. Damn, she was suppose to meet with Bronson. He should have had a buyer by now. All she wanted was to get her money an get the heck out of Dodge. She'd had had enough of this city. Nothing but bad luck seemed to follow her when she came here.   
Soooo. How to get past this police line? She studied the building proper. In the full light of day she was hesitant to go to the extreme of scaling the walls. Especially with a half dozen cops milling about.   
Faceless blinked. Well, well, well. She spotted one cop in particular as he wandered out, talking to a man dressed in a bad suit, holding an ice bag to the back of his head.   
Lieutenant Derek Vega. The one police man that ever came close to revealing her existence. At least, officially. She knew her own legend. So... Vega was on the scene, eh? Must be something big up. She knew Vega's history intimately. The man was a damn good cop. Specializing in hard to solve cases. And a bit too good at it for Faceless' taste. That and he was a personal friend of Cooper, which made him all the more difficult to deal with.   
And he was here. Directing the activities of the police.   
"Any word what's up?" she asked conversationally to the fellow standing beside her. It was the fastest and easiest way to get information. People loved to tell you what they knew on the whole when given the opportunity. A fact Faceless had found amazingly useful in her life.   
"Murder they say," the man replied, nodding grimly. "I'm suppose to be making a delivery, but they're not letting anyone in till they get the body out."   
Murder, eh? Not exactly the place for it. So who was the unlucky stiff? Faceless sighed silently. She didn't want to wait all day. She had an appointment as well and someone buying the farm wasn't going to stop her.   
Ah.... Perfect. A SensaNews truck had pulled up, none other then Paparazzo hopping out. Now she could get some answers and that obnoxious fool reporter would get them for her.   
"Lieutenant Vega!" Paparazzo yelled, pushing through the crowd, microphone raised and hover cam following. Vega groaned and grimaced as Paparazzo pushed forward.   
Faceless followed on his trail, slipping and easing her way till she was within ear shot of the conversation as Paparazzo broke the police line.   
"Look, I have no comment at this time, Paparazzo. This is an on-going investigation," Vega started before Paparazzo could. It didn't faze the man.   
"Murder on the west side, eh, Detective?" he started out cheerfully. "And an influential murder at that."   
"I said no comment. Now get behind the line," Vega snapped, gesturing to two officer who looked eagerly forward to putting Paparazzo in his place. The man was a constant nuisance to the police department.   
"Richard Bronson. Wealthy collector and philanthropist. Any comments on why someone would want him dead?"   
Faceless froze.   
Bronson?   
Dead?   
Oh... damn. Why...? Who? She feel back, no longer interested in the confrontation between Vega and Paparazzo. Why would anyone want Bronson dead? The man was almost fanatic about keeping his neutrality. That was why everyone trusted him to handle the exchanges.   
She frowned as a cold chill sneaked through her. It couldn't be... That woman? Faceless shook her head. No way. She'd gone one on one with the freight truck.   
And lost.   
But still the cold was there. In her gut. A heavy, settling weight. Faceless frowned and glared. Get out of town. It was the best idea. Take the gem and ditch it elsewhere. Things were just too hot right now.   
Spinning about, Faceless hurried down the street, unaware of the flat brown eyes following her.

***

Ace draped the damp towel around his shoulders as he wandered into the living room/library, feeling slightly better for his shower. He was clad now in just his white shirt and black, yellow striped pants, not even feeling it worth bothering with shoes as he padded barefoot through his home. A bandage graced his cheek now. Covering a wound like no other. He shuddered still at the memory of the pain. And, unbelievable as it was, the injury was already infected, the blood thick and discolored in the cut. Ace had used the strongest antiseptics they had against it -damn, that had stung- and he could now only hope that poison hadn't etched that blade.   
Ace smiled darkly. Who was he kidding? That blade didn't need poison. It was far more evil and dangerous simply by virtue of its existence. It was magical, an entity of magic, like his poor cloak which was slowly being mended. But much, much more lethal.   
"Any reply?" he asked. There was no answer and Ace frowned till he noticed Cosmo had fallen asleep in the chair, arms folded, chin resting on his chest as he snored softly. Ace smiled slightly. Only Cosmo. His partner could fall asleep almost anywhere. Ace chuckled, glancing briefly to the tv that had been left on, forgotten. Currently set on mute mode as a commercial rolled on. He tapped the teen on a rogue foot that was sticking out over the chair arm.   
"Huh.. what? Cosmo blinked blearily, then brought him into focus.   
"Oh, hey, dude,"   
"Any word?"   
Cosmo paused, blinked, and tried to jog his memory around the block.   
He grinned. "Yep, came through while you were in the shower."   
Cosmo, looked around the chair, then stretched out and caught the hard copy print out that had been left forgotten on the floor. Scanning briefly.   
"Oh.. Kate sounds pissed," he chuckled, then read. "Where the hell did you learn such language, Ace? Great way to start a letter, eh?"   
Ace chuckled and snatched the printout. He had sent a request to Kate for identification. Phonetically spelling two of the words he had heard spoken as part of the woman's... man's.. something's spell. Verbal incantation was something almost nonexistent in true magic. Sure, some people used senseless words for show, but on the whole it was bodily gestures and mental control that made magic work. But there was no denying that it had been magic worked against him and that had been a spell recited. If anyone could identify the magic type, it'd be Kate.   
He started to read aloud. "Ace, you have to tell me where you heard these words. And whatever you do, never, ever, finish that phrase." He frowned and Cosmo looked wide eye.   
"Man, I think she's serious," Cosmo muttered, reaching for a bag of popcorn that had fallen over, spilling half its contents on the coffee table. Ace nodded, reaching into the bag and helping himself to a handful..   
"I think so." He continued to read. Pausing occasionally to toss a piece of pop corn in his mouth. "There are only three existing references to the magic form you described. And those only exist because they were lost works seized by private collectors. Everything else was willfully destroyed over seven hundred years ago. You're right, the phrases are key words in a spell. I have no way to translate it exactly, but Ace, it's Chaos magic. Do you know what that means? A Chaos mage hasn't existed for over seven hundred years. They were hunted down and slaughtered in the 14th century."   
"Chaos mages?" Cosmo piped, munching. "Never heard of them."   
"They're almost mythical. Even today no one talks about them. Anna would only explain them in the most basic of terms," Ace sighed, frowning. "Their magic was the epitome of evil. Corruption." He studied the paper as he nibbled. Then continued reading.   
"Chaos mages were said, according to legend, to wield the dark power of hell itself and believed to feed on the souls of the innocent to prolong their own lives. It was said to be that ability alone that led to desperate effort to hunt them down and wipe them from the face of the earth. An effort, that for all parts, was believed to be successful since there hasn't been so much as even a mention of this dark sect of magic users since then. Ace, were the heck did you get these words? Do you have any idea what this means?"   
"It means we have a chaos mage here in Electro City," Ace murmured darkly.   
"Ace.. you're not really thinking..." Cosmo started.   
Ace nodded. "That the victims this woman has been leaving behind.... Yes, unbelievable as it is, she could very well feeding on their souls or perhaps simply their essence of life."   
"Ace.. That's crazy!" Cosmo exclaimed.   
Ace's smile held no humor.   
"Almost as crazy as an empathic link?" he asked with a raised brow, then shook his head. "No, with magic a lot is possible. More than you can imagine. Especially if someone wields it ruthlessly." He paused, rereading Kate's message.   
"Then why didn't she feed off Vega? All she did was give him a lump on the head. And he said she even apologized for that?" Cosmo pointed out.   
Ace blinked. That was true.   
"The innocent need not fear me," he murmured. "That was what she said. "The innocent need not fear me.""   
Cosmo snorted. "Yea, then why was she determined to slice you in two?"   
"Because I hurt her. With my magic." Ace frowned shaking his head. "This doesn't make any sense," he declared in exasperation.   
"Thank you for stating the obvious, dude," Cosmo laughed and Ace glared at him then simply sighed. No sense whatsoever. The woman was powerful. Definitely, but not indestructible, his magic had hurt her, but not to the point that it restrained her. She had managed a counter attack.. even.... Ace frowned.   
Or had she? Two voices. Ace had heard two voices, one the woman's, the one that she issued when she spoke and the other... Disembodied, masculine... The one that actually spoke the spell. Ace moaned silently as he felt a headache creeping up.   
Okay, he could wave the white flag and admit defeat when faced with it. And right now he had no idea what was going on! He stared blindly at the mute tv screen, thinking.   
"What do we know so far?" he asked suddenly. When in doubt, the best thing to do was review the situation. Cosmo shrugged and dragged himself upright in the chair.   
"Well.. We know this woman can use magic. That she's bad business, has a taste for harassing bad guys and seems real keen on hunting down Faceless," Cosmo answered.   
Ace nodded.   
"Why Faceless? Why Faceless?" he tapped his chin, starting to pace.   
"The gem!" They gasped in tandem. That was it. The one item stolen from the museum and it involved the two woman who had been there.   
"Faceless stole that and she was there, right?" Cosmo continued. Ace nodded.   
"Yes, that woman was there at the same time. She's after the gem and because Faceless has it, she's after her too."   
"Uh.. Ace. If this woman really does to bad guys like what we think she does..."   
The way Vega had explained it to them. The older man's words halting, haunted as he tried to describe what he saw. Ace still couldn't believe. But Vega never lied. Never. If the cop saw it, then it happened. Unbelievable as it was.   
"Then Faceless will be her next victim... or perhaps, more correctly.. snack."   
He wasn't sure why that upset him so. In a way, it a was almost a cosmic balance. Darkness feeding off darkness, but still... This was human life they were talking about. Even if it was Faceless. A woman with almost no moral scruples. Ace couldn't say none. He knew matter, but very few.   
"So what do we do now?" Cosmo asked.   
Good question. Ace wasn't real sure himself. He returned to his pacing, pausing as he reached the wall and flicked his eyes briefly at the screen. His eyes were just starting to turn away when he paused. Frowned and froze.   
"We find Faceless," he murmured, watching the tv. Still mute the screen showed Paparazzo on the sight of the apartment building they'd left earlier. He was going through his typical speal and Ace was glad the volume was off because it saved him the headache of listening to the man. The ranting reporter wasn't what held Ace's attention. It was the figure moving off in the background. The one wearing the long gray coat and wide hat. Far too much clothing for the warm day. And the faint glint of red only confirmed it.   
"Faceless?" Cosmo muttered in surprise. Then frowned as he saw Ace wasn't paying any attention to him. He was staring raptly at the screen. The teen got up and stared with him.   
"What is... well I'll be."   
Ace smiled grimly, but felt strangely pleased.   
"Even in a disguise she stands out in a crowd," he chuckled. "Come on, this is a live feed, we might possibly be able to catch her." If the poor Racer didn't give out. There had been no time to effect repairs to the abused null-grav car.   
"Whoa, Ace!"   
Ace let out a grunt as Cosmo hooked his arm, halting his departure and jerking him back.   
"What?" he asked in a mix of surprise and annoyance. Cosmo jabbed his finger at the screen. Where Faceless had just been another figure was now. Moving behind the crowd of curiosity seekers.   
"Oh.. damn." It was her. The woman with the brown hair. And she was after Faceless. No words needed to be exchanged as they both ran madly to the vehicle pay, Ace barely remembering he was only half dress, but fixing the problem on the way.

***

Faceless crossed the street and headed south. She was on foot, her bike receiving much needed repairs at the moment. Lenny should be done by now-- she hoped. All she needed was to get there.   
She spied a bus pulling along the curb, but waved the thought away. Public transportation one: just wasn't her style and two: meant she had to trust someone else being in control. Faceless didn't trust anyone.   
So she walked, frowning as something tickled in her gut. She never stopped, but kept looking, glancing in reflective windows and occasionally turning to unobtrusively look behind her. It was an old habit and a good one. One that had saved her life a number of times. And one that was prodding her senses now.   
Someone was behind her. Faceless wasn't sure who, but she knew. Brief glimpses, half caught moments of movements. People were around her, walking, talking and going about their lives, but behind her... Someone behind her had more personal intentions.   
Who?   
Faceless was burning to find out who, but that meant stopping and risking a direct confrontation. Now was not the best of moments. She was not up to speed and somewhat lacking in a secure escape route.   
So she kept walking. On the alert and ready.

***

"Man.. We'll never find them," Cosmo complained, leaning against the back of Ace's seat, scanning the sidewalks as they past. Their starting point had been the apartment building and now they were doing a grid pattern search. Unfortunately.. it was late afternoon and it seemed everyone in Electro City was out and about this day.   
"I mean..." Cosmo let the sentence drift in frustration. He wasn't the only one. Ace felt a cheek muscle twitch as he searched as well. It may be futile, their search, but he simply couldn't not try. For some reason.. he just couldn't.   
He turned the Racer down another street. Perhaps luck would be on their side. They could use some at this moment.

***

Faceless ducked into the restaurant on purely a whim. Paying the maitre de no mind as she simply strolled in. And she had every intention of strolling right out again. Via the back door. Let whoever was following her be bothered with searching the restaurant first. There were a few exclamations in the kitchen area. Not all of them polite inquires as she walked through, indifferent to the consternation she was causing. She would be out of their hair in a minute anyway.   
Speed walking down a narrow hall, Faceless at last found the backdoor, unhesitantly opening it. And ducking as every instinct screamed.   
There was a slap of flesh on stone as the woman's fist struck the cement building side, inches above her head. Faceless gaped up at her. Numb.   
She was alive?!   
Alive!   
The how really didn't matter at that point as Faceless leaped forward. She really didn't think at all, allowing her natural instincts to guide her as she once again ran for her life.   
Nothing, but nothing was going to stop her as Faceless hurtled a car, landing deftly in front of another, its horn sounding as the brakes locked up. But she was already gone, fleeing as a three car pile-up ensued. The woman was equally indifferent as she ran after her, leaping the crashed and parked cars alike with ease.

***

"Whoa!" Cosmo exclaimed as the cars collided down the road from them, brake lights coming to life like a mad Christmas parade. The Racer was amongst them as Ace brought the machine to a jarring halt, throwing him into the back of Ace's seat with a huff. Instant traffic jam.   
Cosmo blinked as the canopy opened, looking in confusion at his partner as Ace leapt out. The man was suddenly radiating.. intensity.. determination... A heck of a shift from the spikes of desperation he had been receiving. The teen blinked in surprise.   
"Ace.. where you going?" he exclaimed. Sure, it was a pile up, but traffic had been slow, so no one really could have been that badly hurt. Well.. he hope no one had.   
"I saw her. Come on!" Ace shouted, stride increasing. Cosmo blinked. Her? That couldn't be Faceless he was talking about. So far there was only one 'her' they were dealing with. And Cosmo could do just well with never seeing 'her' again.   
Without second thought he was moving after his partner with equal speed. But, where Ace went, he went. It simply was how things were and it wasn't a pattern Cosmo was going to change today.

***

Faceless fairly leaped up the stairs. Not trusting herself to get caught in the elevators. She was now convinced that nothing would stop the woman that was after her.   
'Give her the stone,' a small, frightened voice whispered. But.. No! Never! It was a matter of pride now. If that woman wanted this stone it would be over her dead body.   
'It probably will be.'   
Faceless clenched her jaw and ignored the little voice of dread.

***

"Cosmo... can you feel anything?" Ace hissed as they stood in the office lobby. Cosmo shook his head.   
"Naw.. but it's a pretty close range sense anyway, Ace," he muttered. Ace nodded. He was aware of that, so it didn't mean that the woman wasn't still in the building.   
"Come on. We'll grab the elevator to the top floor and work our way down."   
It was an excruciating ride as they ascended. Ace was nearly ready to scream, Cosmo shooting him worried looks, undoubtedly catching his frustration even past the basic shield the teen had thrown up. They were close. So close to both Faceless and the woman! If they couldn't bring this to a stop now...   
Ace sucked in a hard breath and forced himself to calm. They had to bring this to a stop before more people died.   
"Ace?"   
Ace sighed and simply rested a hand on Cosmo's shoulder. Offering a small smile.   
"I'm okay," he said.   
Cosmo snorted. "Try again, dude. You're wound up tighter than Blackjack's purse strings," the young man stated. Ace chuckled. Would he never learn to not try to cover up his emotional state? It would do no good around his empathic partner.   
"Just want to end this, Cosmo. Just want to see it ended," he sighed. Cosmo nodded seriously.   
"Hear you there, bro."   
At last the elevator pinged as they reached the top floor and started working their way down.

***

She stalked down the halls. Quickly. Moving with astounding speed without seeming to move at all. Walking with precision, determination. Looking... watching.   
Kris caught the next stairwell and went to the next level.

***

Faceless breathed heavily with her exertion. Not much longer and she would hit the top floor.   
Then what?   
She had no fast answer as she ran, now clad in her usual costume, having sacrificed the trench coat and hat for mobility. Footsteps in the stairwell, echoing from above, jerked her back from her thoughts. Panic hissed through her and for a moment Faceless was frozen.   
Was it her?   
Had the damnable woman taken to elevator to the top floor?   
Way too possible. Faceless looked about frantically. Studied the shadowed underside of the stairwell. Dark, recessed.   
It became a decision between running back down or hiding. Running had proved incredibly futile. She would try hiding.   
It took a powerful jump for her to reach the stairwell underside, pitons digging into dry-vit coating that encased the steel framework. Dangling precariously, Faceless brought her feet up, muscles tightly controlled as she wedged her toes into the dark corners. Every muscles tense, almost painfully as Faceless clung to the stairs underside, listening since she could not see as the footsteps came closer.   
Running.   
Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as the noise grew almost staccato. With vague realization Faceless noticed their were two sets of footfalls. Just as she realized that, the footfalls were on her.. then gone. Running past and down the stairs.   
Faceless heaved a silent sigh of relief. Not the woman, she thought in a daze. Not the woman, but someone else. But that did not mean the woman wasn't close as she let herself fall back to the stair landing. No, Faceless wasn't out of this yet.

***

They ran onto the next floor, pausing just outside the stairwell door.   
"I feel it, Ace," Cosmo muttered. Magic. The other magic user. Finally, they were getting close!   
"Full shield, Cosmo. We both have to be ready." Ace wondered briefly if anyone could ever really be ready when dealing with this rogue magic user. He shoved the personal doubt aside as he took up the lead. Cosmo didn't even bother with so much as a dark look, slamming up a full shield as they moved down the currently unoccupied office spaces. There must have been something here until just recently. A few packing boxes and stacks of paper being found in the open offices.   
"Still feeling it, Ace," Cosmo hissed, eyes glittering with rising expectation. Ace wished he could share it, but he'd tangled with this woman once and once was enough.   
But it look like it was going to be twice.   
Ace froze as she turned the corner, freezing at the sight of them, a frown marring her face. For a moment they simply stared at each other, neither moving, both sides summing up each other.   
Ace just got his arm out as Cosmo's started forward.   
"Wait," he hissed as the woman watched them closely. Her lip quirked up as he restrained the impetuous teen.   
"A wise choice," she rumbled in that eerily flat voice of hers. "But not wise in interfering in our business."   
"Ace?" Cosmo murmured uncertainly, looking to the magician for direction. Ace looked at the woman, then patted his partner reassuringly on the arm. The woman had not attacked them simply on sight. She didn't seem to even have the intention to as they stared at each other. The lack of aggression on her part opened up a possibly different route for this confrontation.   
"It's okay, Cosmo," he said softly, then addressed their opponent.   
"I would like to talk with you, if I may?" he called simply. She jerked back, brow dropping in surprise and uncertainty. Definitely not what she had expected of him. Ace wasn't sure if it was he had expected to do. But, in his gut, he knew fighting was not a good thing to engage in with this woman and should be avoided if possible. For a moment she was silent, then she smiled. A small, slight smile.   
"Talking will not change our business."   
Ace shrugged.   
"Perhaps not. But it won't hurt you to listen either. Will it?" he pointed out. This earned him a chuckle.   
"No," she admitted. "No, it can't hurt."   
Without another word she entered one of the offices, leaving them in the hall.   
"Ace! What the heck are you up to?" Cosmo hissed at him in shock.   
'Good question,' Ace mused. He was sort of making this up as he went along.   
"We need more information, Cosmo. Besides. We just bought Faceless a little more time and perhaps we can arrange a less lethal solution to this problem," Ace murmured back, starting forward. Cosmo was right with him.   
"Don't even think of asking, Ace," Cosmo spat when he stopped and turned on his younger friend. Ace sighed. Laid a hand on Cosmo's arm.   
"Cosmo, please stay out here." He raised a hand. "I know I'm asking a lot, but trust me. I think things will work out best if I talk one on one with this woman."   
"Damn it, Ace!"   
"Cosmo, please." Ace clutched his arm. "Cosmo... I don't think I can beat this woman. I don't think either of us could," he confessed softly. Cosmo blinked and rocked back slightly from his confession.   
"In case.. in case something goes wrong I want to minimize the damage. I can Relocate out of there in a heart beat if necessary. You can't."   
Cosmo glared, frowned and glared some more.   
"Ace..."   
Ace nodded. "I know, Cosmo. Thank you. I know you want to be there. But.. trust me, Cosmo. I think things will go better if it's just her and me."   
Cosmo's shoulders slumped and he glared at the floor. "Okay, Ace. But I won't go back to the car. I'm staying up here."   
Ace nodded, accepting the compromise. "Stay by the stairs and go to a basic shield. You feel me use my magic, you run. And I mean run down the stairs, not to me."   
Cosmo smirked at the clarification. "Okay, Ace, okay. Sheeesh," he muttered. Ace offered a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.   
"Thanks, Cosmo."   
Cosmo shrugged and stared at him, gray eyes expressive and worried.   
"Be careful, Ace."   
"I will." he promised, heading toward the office before his resolve gave out. Like hell if he wouldn't be careful.

***

She was as she had been before. Brown hair framing the sharp angles of her pale face. Now that he actually looked at her, Ace realized, she might be pretty if it wasn't for the sense of tragedy permanently etched upon her brow.   
"We just keep bumping into each other, eh?" she chuckled, hands tucked comfortably in her jeans pockets.   
"Trust me, I wish it was otherwise," Ace returned. She nodded thoughtfully.   
"Forgive us your injury," she said suddenly, nodding toward the bandage. "Burguise is a bit zealous when it comes to our defense."   
Ace was taken aback. The apology was rather genuine as the woman paced about the empty room.   
"Why? Why are you killing these people?" he had to ask.   
She paused and sighed. "Does not something die for something else to live? Doesn't a cow die so you may dine on a steak? It is the dance of life. We must feed."   
"Or you die," Ace finished, a touch vehemently.   
The woman was not offended, but sad looking.   
"If only it was that easy," she sighed, looking at him. He was startled at how almost human her eyes were suddenly. Mournful. In a blink, it was gone.   
"You're curious. Yea, that's understandable. But you also have the ability to understand us. That is rare. It has been a long time since we ran into a magic user. Let alone two," she chuckled.   
"We.. Us. You always speak in the plural. Why is that?" Ace was starting to become utterly intrigued. The woman was rather conversational and he really had no feeling of danger as they talked. It went against every thing he knew about her, but Ace, surprisingly enough, really did not feel threatened.   
She laughed.   
"Forgive us. We should introduce ourselves, eh?"   
Ace blinked when he realized that they hadn't exchanged names.   
"Fair enough. I'm Ace Cooper," he started, with a slight gesture to himself . She nodded and smiled slightly.   
"Ace Cooper. That sounds cool. Allow us to introduce ourselves," she returned, right hand gesturing up.   
"Revin."   
Ace couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped him. The shirt around her right shoulder lifted, bulged and dark brown... flesh, seeped though the fabric and formed into a skeletal head with pitiless yellow eyes that weaved in front of him, unblinking.   
"Hello," Revin said almost mockingly, voice not so flat as the woman, but lacking any sexual identification.   
"Lero." She gestured to her left shoulder, where another head formed. Less skeletal than the first, almost roundish in an animalistic way and the eyes a dull orange.   
"Hello." There was a hesitation in the voice as the eyes watched him warily.   
"And.." The woman winced and hissed. "..Burguise."   
She flinched again as a cruelly sculpted head rose from her back, larger then the other two and far more dangerous looking. Eyes holding a dark cunning as it stared, weaving above the woman's own head. Red eyes bearing down on the magician from the deep recesses of the skeletal head.   
"Again, we meet," Burguise rumbled with no pleasure. Ace flinched. The voice. That was the voice that had spoken the spell.   
The Chaos mage?   
"And we are Kristina. But call us Kris," she finished, gesturing to herself.   
Ace couldn't answer if he tried. His brain not really processing it all. He just sort of.. stared, at the woman and the ... protrusions, watching him with definite intelligence.   
"What.. what are you?"   
She laughed. "An easy question with no easy answer," Kris sighed, then addressed the others.   
"Away."   
And with that the flesh retracted, withdrew back into her body. Burguise going last and not without a glare at Ace. Then, she was as she had been before. A rather unremarkable looking woman. Looks being completely deceiving. She walked up to him, and it took an act of will not to retreat a step as she stopped before him. Then, Kris offered her hand, held it out to him. Frowning slightly, Ace took it and shivered.   
Cold. Her flesh was cold to the touch, so completely lacking in heat it was hard to tell it from the surrounding room temp.   
"Our flesh has long lost its heat of life," she said softly at his surprise, pulling away again. It seemed more of a retreat from the truth than from him as she stepped back.   
"How?"   
She sighed.   
"The warmth of life was lost to us along time ago. Yet we were denied the warmth of death in its place,"   
Ace jerked back. That.. couldn't mean? Undead. Was she honestly saying she was.. Undead? Impossible! Myth, legends, nothing more.   
She watched his shock and sighed again. "We see there are some concepts even you have trouble dealing with." Then a laugh. "We know the feeling. We denied the truth for a very long time ourselves."   
"It's impossible! You are either dead or alive. There is no in-between," Ace stated, wincing at his slightly desperate tone.   
Kris laughed, almost scornfully. "Oh is it? With magic involved? Chaos Magic. Surely you aren't so uneducated?" she spat. "It matters not what you believe! We are the proof before your eyes. Your thoughts and feelings matter not to us. We are! We exist!"   
Just like that. Ace had his world, the world he thought he understood turned on its ear and she shrugged it off like yesterday's news. He knew very much was possible with magic. Very much.. but this... Then Kate's words of warning came back to him. Chaos mages. Those that feed on life. Corrupted it in all its forms. A shiver traveled his spine.   
"Are you a Chaos mage?" he demanded suddenly. Kris' eyes widen slightly.   
"We, Kris are not. Burguise is/was. Burguise.. as they say, is our founder. All of this..." She gestured to herself. "...started with Burguise's magic long ago."   
"How long?"   
"We don't for sure. Burguise despises remembering such distant things. But it has been.. awhile."   
Ace stared, helpless. "I don't understand."   
She laughed quietly and nodded. "You're not alone. It took us a long time to understand. We are not your enemy. The innocent need not fear us. Soon we shall be gone and you need never worry of us again," Kris told him turning. A promise and a dismissal   
"Why do you need the jewel?"   
She froze, a slight shiver rippling her body and there were low hisses. Slowly she turned, the brown eyes flashing with an emotion that was not quite human.   
"You've figured that out, eh?"   
Ace nodded. "Yes. Not why, but it is what your after."   
"Yes," she admitted. "It is."   
"Why?"   
Her eyebrows lifted. "Why?" She paused, considering something. Then her hand went to her back. Ace tensed as a low growl was issued.   
"Kris," two voices chorused, one perturbed, the other dangerous. She seemingly ignored them. They must pose no threat to her for she drew out a dagger. A simple, black dagger. Ace took an unconscious step back and she nodded approvingly at his reaction.   
"This is our curse, Cooper. This is what made us, keeps us amongst you and binds us to a life we do not want," she said bitterly.   
"And what does that have to do with the gem?"   
"There is a way for us to die. Truly die." Kris flipped the dagger effortlessly over her fingers. "For a century we have sought this way. But to achieve it, we need the gems." She paused, taking a step forward and held the dagger up. Briefly it moved, flexed and shimmered. The serpent heads of the sword formed out of the guard. Not wholly solid, yet visible in a ghostly way as one head lifted. Hissed as him. In the eyes were gems, but one was missing. One socket empty, as was a socket at the pollem base equally empty.   
"That gem is older than anything you can imagine, Cooper. Like this dagger."   
"You need the gems to complete the dagger. But why?"   
She smiled and it was almost blissful.   
"Then it can be destroyed. Then.. we can die."   
Ace was dumbstruck. Then she could die? That would mean...   
The woman was immortal then. Her and all her cursed companions.   
"Over time the dagger has claimed many hosts, who you have met. We are its latest, though we intend to be its last."   
"If there have been others, doesn't that mean you can die?"   
She laughed, the dagger losing its ethereal guard and solidifying back into its simple form.   
"Not death as you understand it. Yes, we too could become part of the dagger, as Revin, Lero and Burguise did before us. But then, in time, a new host would be simply claimed and the cycle continued. And that is not a good thing,"   
"How, how could that happen?"   
"That, is one secret I shall never tell."   
Ace flinched. 'I' Kris used 'I'. So she was aware of herself as an individual.   
"But you want to die?"   
She nodded. "We want to end this. For all time." The dagger disappeared behind her back again. "To destroy the dagger we need the gems. We will have them. When ever one is revealed, we hunt it down and no one is allowed to stand in our way."   
"Faceless. She has it,"   
"The woman's name, eh? It's appropriate," Kris sighed, hands tucking comfortably in her pockets again.   
"So you want to kill her?"   
A sardonic chuckle. "No. Not at first. We offered her life. We only wished to have the gem, but she refused our offer."   
"So you will kill her?"   
"Her soul is dark. There is no need for you to worry." Kris shrugged it off.   
Ace blanched. "She's a living being! How can you judge her? Can you see into the souls of man?" Ace fairly vibrated with disgust at Kris' casual acceptance of her roll as death dealer. Kris was not offended, more amused as she stared him straight in the eye.   
"Yes. We can see into the souls of humankind."   
That simple. That succinct.   
"Shall I tell you of your own soul?"   
Ace shuddered and fought the thrill of fear that rose in him. "I'd rather you not."   
That got a laugh out of her and Kris smiled.   
"Fear not, your soul is bright. There are hints of gray, distant hints, lost in the light. The same is true of your young companion. You are very much alike. No, you need not fear us."   
"But you will kill Faceless?"   
Another shrug. "Her soul is dark. We will be doing the world a kindness by removing her. How many will suffer at her hands if we do not?" Kris said thoughtfully.   
Ace blinked and frowned. Now it made rather weird sense. Kris seemed to have an almost obsession of not harming 'good' people and feeding off the dark ones, though he had no doubt she could just as easily feed off the good. It was still... wrong, but, was it evil? Ace wasn't so sure he could say if it was as he tried to understand this strange woman.   
"Do you want to kill her?"   
That brought a contemplative pause. Kris heaved a sigh at last and looked frankly at Ace.   
"I do not wish to kill anyone," she said at last. 'I' again. The individual. "But we must. We will not die without the subsistence, but we will have no strength as well. And strength is what we need to complete our task."   
Ace stepped forward. Slowly and strangely without fear as he neared.   
"I wish to offer an alternative."   
Kris cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She didn't need to, Ace could see she was curious.   
"If I can retrieve the stone from Faceless and turn it over to you, will you promise not the hunt her anymore?"   
That got both of Kris' eyebrows up. She studied him, dead eyes glittering... oddly.   
"There would be no reason to pursue her if we have the stone," she confessed. "But why trouble yourself so? Risk yourself so? Why such great concern for such a dark soul?"   
Why indeed? Ace just knew that if there was anyway to prevent one more death, he had to find it. And for some reason, he couldn't let Faceless find her death in this woman. There was no love lost between them, but Ace had seen the other side of the lady thief in the Centennial Hall. Perhaps it had been for her own purposes she saved his life. But still...   
"It's the right thing to do," he said simply. His answer for anything he could not fully comprehend or answer. "As you said, grayness tints my soul from my past deeds. If I could change my ways, perhaps she could as well."   
Kris chuckled.   
"Doubtful. Yes, gray tints your soul, but no more than that. Hers is black with her deeds and change is very unlikely. Better for us to remove her."   
A muscle ticked slightly in his cheek as Ace shook his head.   
"Death is never the better way. Please. Allow me the attempt. You have nothing to lose but a little time. And, as you pointed out, time means nothing to you," he entreated.   
"It is a trick!" Burguise hissed. "His kind destroyed us. Made us what we are."   
Kris snorted. "Destroyed you perhaps, Burguise, but our existence is purely your responsibility to bear."   
"He is dangerous and not to be trusted," Burguise shot back.   
"Nor are you, Burguise," she laughed mockingly, then looked straight at Ace.   
"We accept your offer. We give you two days to retrieve the stone. In two days time if it is not ours, then we will hunt her again and nothing on this earth will stop us."   
Ace nodded at the agreement.   
"Thank you," he said sincerely, holding his hand out. Kris looked at it oddly and smiled slightly, accepting his hand. Ace managed not to flinch at the contact with the cold flesh. Her smile was rather friendly as she returned his handshake with carefully applied strength.   
"You are very unique, Ace Cooper," Kris admitted. "We're pleased to have met you."   
Ace could not say the same, but made no comment on the matter. "How will I contact you when I have the stone?"   
Kris laughed lightly. "Confident, eh? Don't worry. When you have it, we will find you. If you do not, then we will find her." That simple. It made Ace shiver inside.   
"Go," she suggested kindly. "Your young companion will not be patient forever. We remember the impatience of youth... Yes, we do."   
It was almost wistfully said. Ace smiled slightly himself.   
"As do I," he sighed. "Thank you, Kris. For the chance."   
She shrugged, but said nothing. Dismissing him. Ace accepted and turned his back on her, not without a slight tingle of apprehension as he did so. But nothing happened as Ace left, complete and whole to join with the waiting Cosmo.

***

"What do you mean "It's not done yet"?"   
Lenny glared. "Just that. It's not done yet. You all but stripped every gear and nearly seized the whole engine. I won't even go into what you did to the body."   
Faceless couldn't restrain herself, her claws lashing out and coming within an inch of Lenny's neck.   
"You're suppose to be the best," she hissed menacingly. Lenny stared at the blades, then at her. No fear showed in his eyes and that earned him points in Faceless' book as he stared straight at her.   
"I am."   
Faceless gnashed her teeth, then dropped her arm. Lenny was the best. She wouldn't use him if he wasn't.   
"I need a bike," she hissed. Lenny let out a snort and gestured to her own disassembled machine.   
"Well... it won't be this one, unless you can wait a day."   
A day. Too long. Too long while 'that' woman was out there. Out there looking for her. No. Just too long.   
"Get me another bike," she ordered.   
Lenny shrugged. "Going to cost ya."   
That didn't surprise Faceless. It didn't make her happy either, but that didn't make any difference. Her little jewel heist was becoming downright costly. In more ways then one. She was determined to hold on to the gem, more now then ever. To get her moneys worth from it.   
"Just get me a bike," she muttered darkly. Lenny nodded once, wiping his hands on a oil soaked rag.   
"One bike, coming up. Make yourself comfortable. This might take an hour or two."

***

"We're going to do what?!"   
"We're going to get the gem from Faceless."   
They were striding through the halls of the Magic Express. Ace almost running as Cosmo hurried to keep up.   
"And we have to get it from her quick, before she leaves Electro City," Ace added as he turned into the computer control.   
"How, man?" Cosmo demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "Ace, we don't even know were she is. Heck, if she's got half a brain, she's gone by now."   
Too real a possibility. And if that was the case....   
"There has to be a way," Ace murmured almost to himself, pacing around the horseshoe shaped control console. "Has to be a way."   
Cosmo just gave a snort and commandeered the chair that sat inside the console ring.   
"Face it, Ace. Without a buyer for that rock, Faceless doesn't have a reason to stick around," the teen muttered, shaking his head.   
Ace froze. What had Cosmo said? He turned on his younger partner, a slow grin spreading across his face.   
"You're a genius, Cosmo."   
That earned him a double take as Cosmo blinked at him confused.   
"Huh.. what?"   
"A buyer, Cosmo. We'll convince Faceless that we're a buyer interested in the stone!" Ace explained. Cosmo frowned and thought about it.   
In the end he grinned. "Yea, I guess I am a genius,"   
Ace laughed and shook his head, joining Cosmo behind the computer console.   
"But, Ace, how are we going to let Faceless know?" Cosmo asked.   
"Vega," he told him simply. "Vega always has a few useful contacts. Any good cop does. We can use them to send out our little message. The rest will be up to Faceless. Now who should we be?" he murmured thoughtfully. Cosmo just shrugged.   
"You want to make up an alias?"   
Ace shook his head. "No. No, it would work better if we can use a real person." Ace reached over and keyed up their database. He started flicking through the extensive files they kept on the criminal element of Electro City.   
"We need someone who can demand Faceless' undivided attention," he murmured. Then smiled.   
"Perfect."   
Cosmo looked at the file and blanched.   
"Blackjack?! Are you nuts, Ace?" he gasped.   
Ace smiled and shook his head.   
"If you're going to tell a lie, tell a big lie. People are more likely to believe you," he chuckled.   
Cosmo glared at him. "I'll keep that in mind, bro, next time you ask me about what time I came in."   
Ace patted him on the shoulder. "Wouldn't get your hopes up too high, Cosmo," Ace assured. "What do we have on video footage of Blackjack?"   
Cosmo snorted. "Ace. This is nuts. Even if somehow you manage to convince Faceless that Blackjack is interested in the rock, don't you think Blackjack's going to catch wind of it?"   
"If he was in town he might."   
Cosmo's jaw hit the floor. He blinked comically at his partner. Then a grin alighted his face.   
"Soooo.. That's why you've been making all those plans with Mona," he laughed.   
Ace waggled his eyebrows. "Yep. Blackjack's out of town. Taking a small vacation in Europe. So what do we have on the video?"   
Cosmo shrugged and pulled up the files. He shook his head. "Not much, Ace." He leaned forward, tapping at his chin. "But then... we don't need much."   
"Got an idea?" Ace moved to the other side of Cosmo's chair as the young man attacked the keyboard in a mad flurry. He nodded distractedly.   
"Yea," he murmured, his mind almost entirely on its task. "I'm going to feed what little photo imaging we have into my V.R. program. I can make a 3D computer construct and with a little voice sampling... Voila! One handy, dandy and manageable Blackjack."   
Ace clapped him on the shoulder. "Perfect, Cosmo! You get that working while I get our gear together."   
Cosmo paused, turning. "Gear?"   
"Yes. We're going to need the flight suites if we're to get into the Croesus Palace."   
Ace chuckled as Cosmo's jaw dropped again.   
"The only way and the only place Blackjack would meet with Faceless would be at the Palace. So that's were we're going to meet her. And pull off our little illusion," Ace explained. Cosmo sighed and shook his head returning to his keyboard.   
"Why do I ask? I never like the answers anyway," he muttered loudly. Ace laughed and left him to his work while he saw to his.

***

Faceless glared darkly at the video message. Playing for the fifth time in the portable 3d generator. She was studying it. Watching every detail carefully. *This* had been the last thing she expected. Not when Lenny had, through other sources, appeared bearing the small data disc. Not expected at all.   
Blackjack wanted the gem.   
It was not sooo surprising. Blackjack was known for his taste in antiquities and artworks, but still... Too much had gone too wrong too quickly for Faceless to dismiss any possible trap at this juncture. So she hit the replay and watched the disk again. Was this an invention of that woman? Faceless had to admit, probably not. Subtlety seemed to be the last thing on that foul woman's mind. This just didn't seem like her style. Now, plowing headlong through a brick wall reaching for Faceless' throat... Yea, that seemed more like the auburn haired woman's style. But she was not the only enemy Faceless had. Just the most persistent.   
'And indestructible,' a small, frighten voice whispered. Faceless flinched and growled. She wasn't afraid of anyone. No one!   
'Yea. right.' That claim was honestly no longer true. But she would never admit it. To herself or anyone else.   
Faceless jabbed the pause and stared at Blackjack's twisted, grayish face. Okay. He wanted the rock. He could have it. For a price.

***

"I love this job!" Cosmo declared happily as he did a barrel roll.   
"Cosmo," Ace's reprimand came over the helmets com, tinted with annoyance. Cosmo just grinned. He loved the flight suites. Tried to convince Ace at every possibly turn to use them. Occasionally the magician relented. Otherwise they sat in storage. Cosmo would never dream of using them without his partner's permission or presence. Not only would it piss Ace off, it was dangerous. If something went wrong, there was nothing between you and the nasty jolting stop you would experience after the fall. One suite could slow the dissent of two bodies at least. All the reason to have a flying partner. Cosmo had learned that the hard way early on when forced to save Ace during a stunt gone wrong. It was just that memory that kept him from giving into his dark urges and sneaking a flight suite off for his private use without his friend.   
"We're here," Ace announced as the Croesus Palace loomed before them in the darkening evening. It was a spectacle to behold: the mammoth casino. Aglitter and aglow with thousands of lights, people milling below, oblivious to the pair as they landed on the towering building's rooftop.   
Cosmo stagger-stepped as his jet pack kicked out, Ace pulling his helmet off beside him. Briefly, he looked over the lip and whistled silently. It was a loooong way down. The patrons of the casino looking like ants below.   
"Let's move, Cosmo."   
Cosmo nodded, coming out of his contemplation's and quickly shedding his flight gear, adjusting the satchel of goodies slung over his shoulder after stacking the flight suit carefully. There was no saying how quickly they would have to leave. And what route they would leave by.

Ace slipped up to the rooftop access door and paused thoughtfully. He had no inside help this time, to grant him entry into the elegant fortress.   
"Cosmo?"   
The young man came up and looked at the small code pad. He nodded curtly, all business.   
"I can get this, Ace," he assured him, pulling out his small pack of thieving tools from the billowing folds of his jacket. Ace just watched with slight apprehension and distant awe. Apprehension at what they were about to attempt, without really knowing if Faceless fell for the bait. And awe at the skill and dexterity Cosmo displayed as he went about circumventing the lock. His partner was good, even better than him when it came to locks.. using conventional methods that was. Ace really wanted to avoid tapping into his magic as much as possible. All his skill would be used, not in only fooling Faceless, but possibly their escape from their enemy's stronghold.   
"Open sesame," Cosmo chuckled as there was a soft click and the door slid aside. Ace patted him on the shoulder.   
"Well done, Cosmo," he praised taking the lead.   
The hall was silent as they slipped stealthily in. Ace knew the way to Blackjack's office by heart. Not that he'd been invited there often, though he had made a number of unofficial visits.   
"Ace!" The magician reacted to Cosmo's warning hiss as tell tale footsteps echoed down the hall. Immediately he found himself the first piece of cover available. Namely a large potted plant that filled a corner in the halls bend. He squeezed behind it, frowning as Cosmo looked feverishly about. There was no other cover to be seen and the set of footfalls were echoing louder.   
For a second Ace debated switching places, but there was no time.   
"Invisibility, Cosmo!" Ace whispered urgently. Cosmo blinked suddenly, then gulped slightly and nodded. The teen pressed himself flat against the wall as Ace felt the magic force writhe to life.   
It was disconcerting. Cosmo could currently only affect one person at a time with his invisibility and Ace still saw him, easily. Every instinct rose up and screamed for him to do something. To reach out and protect Cosmo as one of Blackjacks' hirelings turned the corner. It was not necessary. Invisibility was one of Cosmo's stronger spells as the young man held perfectly still, the thug passing by without the slightest hint that he was aware of the teen in the hall.   
But still.... it set Ace's heart to thumping the sight of the 200 plus pound brute strolling casually by his fully exposed partner. Even if the man's bored expression didn't change one iota. Passing by the plant, the gunman turned the corner and went peacefully about his rounds. Unknowing and indifferent to the two he had just passed by.   
Ace slipped out from behind the plant, tugging his sleeve free as Cosmo slumped against the wall.   
"You okay?" Ace asked worriedly. Invisibility, was not only an effective spell, it was also a draining one.   
Cosmo grinned. "You look good in green, Ace," he chuckled, pulling a wayward leaf that had gotten caught in Ace's hair. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks."   
For the reminder. Ace just nodded with a slight smile.   
"Let's go.

***

The rest of the trip to Blackjack's office went without further hitch. With Blackjack not being in residence, the security was rather light. As was the personnel in the area. Undoubtedly traveling with their leader.   
The first order of business was the lighting. Soon, the mammoth office was cast in deep shadows. Whole banks of the overhead lights being disabled, throwing the place into near darkness. Ace nodded his approval. Light and shadows were the heart of magic. The poor illumination would just make his job easier.   
"I've secured the outside doors. The only way in now is through the patio," Cosmo reported coming to his side.   
"Good." Ace raised an eyebrow at him. Cosmo smiled slightly. That look had become Ace's silent question on whether he had a shield in place. Not that Ace needed to ask really. The magician could 'feel' his spell use this close. But Ace, worry wort to the end, always double checked.   
"I'm cool," he assured. Ace gave him a brief grin and swept his hand over his partner. Even with the shield in place Cosmo felt the magic tingle over him as his usual uniform of red pants and purple and red shirt with the volumous yellow, orange and purple jacket gave way to the black and red uniform Diamond usually wore.   
He grimaced, looking down at himself.   
"Ugh," was his declaration. Ace just chuckled and riffled through their equipment bag. Cosmo took it once the magician was done and pulled out his own gear. Ace was handling the roll of Blackjack, he got to play Diamond. A less than pleasant role, given he would have to interact with Faceless. If everything went right. But that was were the lighting came in. With a sigh he removed his V.R. glasses and pulled on the skull cap, endeavoring to shove his thick red hair beneath the restraining fabric.   
"Hey, Ace," Cosmo called, pausing as Ace looked in his direction. The skull cap gave Cosmo the appearance of being bald.   
"Vega, in ten years," he declared. Ace outright laughed at that and shook his head,   
"Only because you make him pull his hair out." Ace snorted. Cosmo just grinned and pulled on the blond wig. A gift from the Ring Theater prop department. Once secure, he used some white powder to tone down his red eyebrows, then pulled out a mirror and face paint and started to gift himself with the infamous blue diamond tattoo.   
An inspection, a little adjustment and Cosmo nodded.   
"Okay, how do I look?" Cosmo asked.   
"Like Diamond. As long as you stay out of the direct light."   
Cosmo flinched and shivered. Ace sounded like.. Blackjack.   
He grinned. "Man, that thing works great," he laughed, coming alongside. Ace was adjusting the throat strap. A small mike curved up and rested almost directly on Ace's lips, this was attached to the ear piece which trailed two wires to the strap that rested snugly over Ace's throat. It was actually a kids' toy. A voice modulator meant to alter the wearers voice in a distorted pattern. Ace had taken to tinkering with the unit to alter the decibel level of the distortion to a controlled tolerance. There was no arguing with the effect.   
"It is a bit... disturbing," Ace sighed, voice coming out, once again, as Blackjack's. "But effective."   
Cosmo grinned. "You've never sounded worse, Ace," he teased. Ace rolled his eyes with a mock glare. But the equipment was important. It gave Ace one less thing he had to handle with magic.   
"You think she'll come?" Cosmo sighed, glancing uncomfortably around the room. Ace glanced at his watch.   
"We'll find out in about fifteen minutes," Ace sighed, in Blackjack's voice. Cosmo grimaced.   
"Man.. I'll never get use to that," he muttered darkly. Ace shrugged.   
"Neither will I. But it is only temporary. Got the case?"   
Cosmo pulled a black briefcase from their bag of goodies.   
"Right here. Ten thousand fake Electro dollars. Along with about a hundred real ones for good looks," Cosmo said with a smirk. Ace popped the case open and nodded. Perfect.   
"Okay. Now we wait."

***

What was it about this whole set up that had her nerves on edge? Faceless was perched on the building's roof. On the lip, studying the vast patio below with its sweeping windows and French doors. It was rather dark in there. Just the briefest hint of light. That was different from the other times she had been here, but Blackjack was a moody one. His disposition changing on a whim.   
But that wasn't the real question running through her head. What did he want with the stone? That was what she really wanted answered.   
'Getting paranoid,' she laughed at herself. The joke wasn't funny though. She was paranoid. About everything at this moment. Faceless was just waiting for that dreaded woman to pop up and try to rip her head off. But she was alone. Just her and Blackjack and whatever lackey he had nearby.   
Still, it was odd, him being interested. But the offer was good. Huh, probably wanted to buy it for his daughter. Blackjack was such a good daddy. Faceless smirked. Oh well. His money to blow. As long as she got paid, she didn't care if he ground it up into to dust to grit the walk with.

***

Cosmo jerked at the almost silent creek of the patio door opening. He stiffened and looked immediately, the shadow of Faceless slipped in, silent, deadly. Feeling Ace's magic flare to life even through the shield as she made her appearance.   
Ugh, his friend was pulling in a lot of power. Cosmo resisted drawing on his own magic to reinforce the shield. This close to Ace it would cause problems and he didn't want to route any more of the turbulent energy away from his partner then necessary.   
Speaking of his partner, Cosmo glanced briefly at him. Cosmo was currently at the desk's corner, trying to play the dutiful servant. Ace was behind the desk. Actually where Blackjack's hover chair would rest. Cosmo blinked and tried not to gasp. He knew what Ace was up to even if he didn't know how he was pulling it off. That kind of spellcasting was still waaaay beyond his capabilities, but still.... Neat.   
It didn't look like Ace standing behind the desk, but Blackjack sitting at. There was no real clear cut definition. An effect of the lights being out. But if he didn't know better, just by the shape and.. texture, of the illusion Ace was casting, it look like the crimelord himself was holding court in the shadows.   
'Lets get this over with quick,' Cosmo hoped. He felt the power rushing to Ace and it was a lot. Better if the magician didn't have to push his limits. Especially with Faceless in the house.   
"About time you showed," Ace/Blackjack snapped. Cosmo jerked and cursed at himself. He couldn't do that! Diamond. Think Diamond. Think stupid. No... Diamond wasn't stupid, that was Spade. Okay. Think slimy. Cosmo almost smiled.   
"Save the pleasantries, Blackjack. I came here to make a deal," Faceless spat back with equal disdain. Ace just snorted, unimpressed. Damn, he had Blackjack down to a "t".   
"Do you have the stone?"   
"I have it."   
"Then show it to me."   
Faceless let out a hiss. Her face might be hidden by the full mask, but there was no missing the insult she felt at Ace's demand.   
"I said, I have it," she growled low. Ace just laughed.   
"As if I would take your word. You want the money, you show me the stone," Ace pressed ruthlessly. Faceless looked ready to leap and try to cleave Blackjack.. uhm Ace in two. Cosmo tensed and almost lunged forward as her hand reached to her shoulder. But she drew no weapon. Just a small, red stone.   
That was all this fuss was about? It certainly didn't look like much. Just an overgrown ruby.   
"Very good," Ace purred, then he 'gestured' slightly. Cosmo knew that was his cue and took the briefcase, keeping clear of the overhead lights that were still functioning and keeping his head low and eyes away. No need to invite attention or scrutiny. Instead, Cosmo hit the switch and held the briefcase flat and opened it, using the open lid to hide behind. At the flash of money Faceless lost all interest in him.   
'Fine by me,' he thought nervously.   
"Good. Perfect," she rumbled and tossed the stone to Ace. Ace caught it deftly with one hand, all the while Faceless' free hand closed and seized the offered briefcase. Cosmo retreated immediately.   
"It looks like our business is done then," Ace declared, pleased. Faceless nodded curtly.   
"Indeed. Good doi..."   
The door rattled.   
Cosmo groaned silently. Of all the timing... The door rattled again as someone tried to open the locked door from the other side.   
Now what? Ace certainly couldn't order them away. Not with the real Blackjack out of town.   
Ahhh... shit.   
After a last, firm door rattle silence followed as whoever was trying to enter gave up or went to seek alternative entry. Either way, Faceless was not pleased.

Ace felt his heart pounding heavily. And it wasn't just the strain of the magic he was channeling. This could either go very bad or worst. Ace had no delusions it would go better.   
"Faceless.." Ace/Blackjack started and got no further as the briefcase flipped open-- and was thrown to the floor, the funny money scattering with the real. Faceless paused and inspected the fake bills.   
"No one double crosses me!" she roared, leaping at the desk. Ace neatly ducked and rolled forward as Faceless sailed over head.   
"Ace!" the warning came a second too late as the shiurkens hissed by him, one catching at his wrist and gouging across his flesh. He gasped involuntarily as he spun about cards in his hands.   
"Cosmo.. don't!" Ace screamed as his assistant lunged at the lady thief in a rage.   
Faceless' cold laugh filled the room as she easily blocked the teen's high kick, catching his ankle and turning it brutally, sending the boy to the floor. A palm strike finished the young man off, leaving him a limp pile on the plush carpet.   
"I don't know what your game is, Cooper, but you just made the losing move," she purred, gun appearing in her hand and pointing unerringly at Cosmo's head.   
"Your fight's with me Faceless," Ace hissed, feeling fury boil in his veins at the sight of his partner so threaten. His eyes scanned the room quickly. Noting everything. Faceless' position, his position. The gray eyes narrowed.   
All the money scattered like confetti on the floor.   
"Give up the gem, Cooper. It was a clever ruse. But not clever enough," Faceless growled, no amusement in her voice.   
"I give you the gem with no fight, you'll let him go?" Ace asked warily, moving so slightly to get a better angel.   
Faceless laughed. "You have my word," she snickered.   
Ace just snorted. "Forgive me if I find that anything but reassuring!"   
At the last word his hand flicked quickly. A small, sharp gesture with amazing results. The play money scattered all over the floor rose as if blown by a whirlwind and swept over the lady thief like a tidal wave. She let out a startled cry, instinctually raising her arm to lash out at the paper storm.   
And Ace lashed out at her.   
Faceless grunted as Ace knocked her back, the woman rolling easily to her feet and leaping at him. He caught her gun hand, but her body collided into his, sending them both to the floor. Ace hissed again as he felt a knife blade cut across his chest, a tanto appearing as if by magic in Faceless' other hand. But her attention was ripped away from him as the gem fell out of his vest pocket and bounced onto the floor.   
Faceless immediately went for it, but Ace got a foot planted on her stomach and shoved her off in a powerful kick. Like a cat she landed on her feet, hands on the floor for balance as her red eyes gleamed. Ace struggled up, feeling a warm stickiness trickle down his side but not having time to worry about it as Faceless pounced on the gem.   
The magic staff formed in his hand without conscious thought and he pointed it, casting madly. The staff distended and grew and bashed into the gem as a pool stick would do on the cue ball, sending the little red beauty bouncing out of the French doors and onto the patio. Faceless screamed in a rage, finding her prized denied as Ace madly gave chase to the gem. Just as Ace's hand wrapped around the wayward bauble he grunted, Faceless' weight coming down hard on his back. She was moving again as he lashed back with the staff. She leapt free of his swing, landing at his feet claws extending. Ace raised the staff, bracing for the blow to come.   
"Determined to die, aren't you?"   
The mocking question echoed over the patio, freezing both combatants in their places. On the roof top ledge above, was Kris. Feet dangling leisurely, watching them through narrow eyes. "You just don't seem to know when to give up,"   
"You!" Faceless hissed, the word sounding like a curse, glaring up at the woman. Ace felt muscles tightened in readiness as Kris pushed off the ledge. She fell gracefully and landed, body rippling as it absorbed the impact with no sign of discomfort. Her eyes never leaving either of them as she approached.   
"What kind of trick is this, Cooper?" Faceless demanded hotly, wavering between fighting and fleeing. Ace shoved himself up, getting to his feet not sure exactly how to answer. Kris did so for him.   
"Ungrateful isn't she? You should let us remove her," Kris chuckled.   
"No," Ace hissed. "We had a deal. The gem for her life."   
Faceless spun on him, red eyes staring straight into his. Ace meet that hidden gaze even as his hand opened. Revealing the disputed gem.   
"What is this all about?" Faceless demanded coldly.   
"It's about your life, Faceless," Ace said evenly.   
Kris chuckled and nodded. "Yes, dark one. Your life. Which he has just bought you, though we still think it would have been better for us to kill you." She heaved a sigh. "So be it, Cooper. You have kept your word. We will keep ours."   
Kris stepped between them, heedless of the lady thief and held her hand out. Ace let the red gem drop into the open palm, the cold fingers curling about it immediately.   
"My gem..." Faceless snarled. "No!"   
Ace didn't even have a chance to cry out as the black claws came singing down on Kris' exposed back. But no warning was needed. Without so much as a blink or change of expression Kris spun, snatched Faceless' wrist, bringing all of the woman's forward momentum to a jarring halt.   
There was no humor in Kris' face as she stared Faceless straight in the eye.   
"Ace has bought your life with this stone. We have agreed not to hunt you down and remove you from this world if he gave it to us. That deal has been met. However, that does not mean we may not remove if you annoy us after the fact. So don't push your luck."   
Kris simply released Faceless and the lady thief's hand dropped, numb. Her gaze wavered between Kris and Ace. Confused and uncertain. Then, in the end, she just shook her head and cursed softly.   
"I won't forget this, Cooper." It was her parting shot as Faceless went to the patio edge. Paused there a second then threw herself off the ledge and into the night below.   
Ace sighed and rubbed at his face as Cosmo peeked out onto the porch. The teen was sporting a fresh bruise across the side of his face that look to turn into a promising black eye, but otherwise looked unharmed.   
"It's okay, Cosmo," he called as Kris glanced briefly.   
"Don't worry. We don't bite," she called.   
Cosmo glared.   
"Huh, right. I've heard otherwise," Cosmo snorted. That got a laugh out of Kris that was rather genuine. Warily, Cosmo approached and hurried to Ace's side. Peering worriedly at the blood and bruises   
"You okay, bro?" he asked, voice low. Ace dug up a faint smile and nodded.   
"Yea, nothing a good soak in the tub and some band aids won't fix," he assured, patting the teen on the shoulder.   
"So, you have your gem," he declared to Kris. "Now what?"   
Kris drew out the dagger in one hand, the gem lying in the upturn palm of the other. Ace heard a faint gasp from Cosmo and felt that shocked mirrored in himself as the dagger changed yet again. The black surface shimmered and distending, morphing into a small creature. Gaunt, black limbs that ended in tiny claws as its demonic head lifted and hissed at them. Then, hungrily, it leapt from her left hand to the right, pouncing on the gem. The stone disappeared into the serrated jaws and the... creature, let out a happily snarl and swallowed it. Then it was a demon no more, the shape snapping back into that of the dagger in the blink of an eye.   
Kris smiled and held up the weapon. The new gem sparkled in its ethereal sculpted pollem and then even that disappeared to a simple black guard.   
"One more to go," she sighed, secreting the weapon away.   
"I hope you find it soon," Ace told her bluntly. Kris was anything but offended.   
"So do we... so do I," she sighed, then smiled. "It has been intriguing meeting you both. You have done us a service. We will remember this." She offered her hand and loath as Ace was, simple politeness dictated he accept. The handshake was brief, but firm.   
"If ever you have need of us. Call us. We will be happy to assist you."   
Ace chuckled humorlessly. "No offense, Kris, but I hope to see hell freeze over before I have to call for your aid."   
He felt a strange sense of guilt at the fleeting hurt in her eyes, but Kris just nodded.   
"We understand." she sighed softly, then a shrugged. "But if ever there is need."   
And then she, like Faceless, was gone. Stepping over the rail and dropping silently away into the night.   
"Ace?" Cosmo hissed worriedly as the magician slumped slightly, feeling his young friend's balancing hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm okay, Cosmo," he assured quickly and offered a relieved smile to the worried face peering over at him. "I'm just glad this is all over."   
Cosmo nodded slightly and looked out over the city.   
"You think she'll keep her word and leave the city?"   
"Yes." Ace looked with him. "Yes, I think she will. We may never understand Kris, but, I do believe she will keep her word."   
He did. Her rules and morals might no longer be what one could consider human but still, in the end, Kris was just someone trying to make the most out of a bad situation.   
He clamped his hand on his assistant's shoulder and squeezed gently.   
"Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm dead on my feet."   
"Bad joke, Ace. Baaad joke," Cosmo grimaced.

***

The next day seem to bring a brightness and freshness that was more reviving to Ace Cooper than the deep night's sleep he had enjoyed. He'd woken early, stiff in far too many places, a bandage now on his wrist and across his stomach. But the wounds were minor. They would heal and simply be scars for him to remember the events by.   
Not that he would every really forget Kris. What she was and what she represented. He shivered involuntarily. He knew the power of magic. Perhaps understood better than most, but her.. what she was and could do. It frightened him. On a deep down level it frightened him beyond his imaginings. He silently wished her luck in her quest to seek her own death. That was something he never thought he would do. Wish luck to someone in committing suicide. But Ace was no fool. Kris knew what she was and the threat she posed to the world. It took a strong soul, a strong woman, to seek to find a resolution for the common good. Even if that resolution meant the end of her existence.   
"Now there's something you don't see everyday."   
Ace jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder to where Vega was wandering around the Magic Express. Ace himself was currently leaning against the guard rail, gazing at the riverway that ran beneath the train's docking platform. Enjoying the warm, bright morning.   
"And what's that?" Ace smiled at the sight of the white hair detective approaching him. The older man smiled openly, hands tucked easily in his pockets.   
"Ace Cooper out of bed before noon," Vega declared.   
Ace glared in mock indignity as Vega came alongside grinning. He gave up and laughed.   
"I'm not that bad," he groused good-naturedly, returning his attention to the gurgling water.   
"Maybe not quite that bad," Vega relented. "But close."   
Ace just laughed. "So how's the investigation going?" Last night, before dropping like lead into his bed, Ace had managed at least to leave a message with Vega to let him know how things had gone.   
Vega shrugged. "Lot a questions with no answers. At least none they would believe." He shook his head. "The murder investigation will end up in the dead file again. Right now Friedrichs is demanding someone be found responsible. Bronson's death stirred up a few people, but give him a few days and he'll forget the whole affair. The museum will collect its insurance money, so no problem there. And, once again, there is no physical evidence of Faceless' existence. All in all. Pretty much par for the course."   
"It could have turned out much worse, Derek," Ace pointed out.   
Vega snorted. "How? The museum will never recover its stone. No one will ever be held responsible for the murders and Faceless still hasn't been brought to justice."   
Ace nodded slowly, then looked up into the surprised brown eyes.   
"Kris could still be here. Looking for the stone and wiping out everyone in her path foolish enough to get between it and her. Better the museum didn't get the gem back. It would have just put more lives at risk. That, and you can't say Faceless didn't get a taste of justice. Being hunted down by Kris was, I'm sure, less then a comfortable experience," Ace pointed out with a slight smile.   
Vega sighed and nodded.   
"Yea... Not comfortable at all. At least it's all over."   
Ace nodded with him. Yes. It was over. And he was glad for it. "You want some coffee?" he asked suddenly.   
"Sure. I could use all the caffeine I can get," Vega said cheerfully, turning with him as they headed back toward the Express.   
Ace chuckled. "Saying you don't have enough excitement in your life?"   
Vega just laughed.   



End file.
